Forgotten Passion
by Candylyna
Summary: Modern times...Candy is a model, doing a gig in Paris, when she meets Terry who tells her something, she doesn't remember doing...
1. Chapter 1

_**Forgotten Passion**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"A blast from the past"**_

It was a beautiful morning and a very pretty young woman with blond wavy hair, lightened by the summer sun, with big beautiful green eyes was having breakfast with some of her friends and colleagues.

- When are we going to have a break? She said

- We didn't even start yet! Said her friend

- I don't really feel like working today…

- Candy come on, we just got here, we're at the Ritz, and we're going to have a fashion show in front of all those famous people, said her friend Callie

- The picture sessions are tiresome…, said Candy, I can't wait to be done for the day…

- You're not dating and you're blowing off every man interested in you…

- Well I just don't feel like dating…, said Candy

- You're husband died, life goes on…

- I just want to make a living and raise my little boy, for now

- Your little boy is going to need a father someday…Candy you're still very young… life goes on… you need a man to help you raise your little boy…

- Well, I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there…

A tall man, slim and tall with a professional digital camera around his neck. His name was Nick.

- Girls! He said come on darlings, we've got work to do!!! We're going to take pictures in front of the hotel _sur la Place Vendôme, les filles! _Now, let's go!!!!

The models were giggling and they followed the photographer outside with the whole crew. So it was work, work and work until lunch time!

- Ok ladies, that's a wrap!!! Said Nick, you can go and have lunch and a few hours of break, until the runway tonight…

The girls were glad, to have a little break. Candy was happy, she wanted to call her little boy before it gets too late.

- Candy you want to come and have lunch with us? Asked Callie

- Sure, but I have to call my little boy first…,said Candy

- Sure, give him a kiss from me…, said Callie

- I will! I'll see you guys later, said Candy

Candy walked to the hotel lobby and she went to the reception to get her key and to see if she had any messages.

- Miss Andre, said the receptionist with a French accent, you had a phone call… here is the messages

- Thank you said Candy smiling, can I have my key please

- Of course, here it is…

- Thank you, said Candy

- You're very welcome

Candy took the key and she was walking to the elevator. She was waiting for it when she heard:

- Freckles… what a wonderful surprise!

Candy was startled. She turned around and she saw a tall dark haired man with sunglasses and a hat.

- Do I know you? Said Candy coldly

- Freckles, it's me…

- Who me? She said

- Come on Candy…

- How do you know my name?

- Stop fooling around! He said taking off his glasses and his hat

Candy turned around and looked at him.

- Well, well, well, if it isn't Terrence Grandchester, the big movie star!

- It's so good to see you…

- How's married life?

He looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky.

- Are you making fun of me? Because it's not funny at all!!!

- What did I say? You are married aren't you?

- Candy, what game are you playing?

- I'm not playing; you're the one that's married!

- And you didn't get married? I saw the pictures in the papers…

- So you must know that I have a son now… I'm going to call him before he takes his nap…

Terry felt like they put a knife in his heart. A son, she had a son…

- I'm here with my daughter…, he said

- Your daughter, said Candy a little hurt, oh… what's her name?

- You know her name, I told you…

- When did you tell me that?

- The last time we met here?

Candy looked at him like he had 3 heads

- You and I met here? Really?

- Candy why are you pretending you don't remember?

- I'm not pretending, I don't remember!

- Come on!

- I swear! I was in a car accident… and I lost my short term memory…

- Short term memory? How long is that?

- I don't remember the last 6 years of my life…

- What???

- Yes…

- You're making this up!

- Why would I make this up?

- 6 years… so that means, you don't remember meeting me here almost 2 years ago?

- I told you, I don't know what you're talking about!!! I have to go Terry …

- Candy, why are you doing this?

- You think I'm faking? Why would I fake it?

- You don't want to confront what happened between us, so close to your wedding…

Candy looked at him stunned.

- Are you implying that you and I we… before my wedding while you were with your wife?! How dare you imply such a thing?! I would never cheat on my fiancé!!! Never you hear me? Not even with the great Terrence Grandchester!!!!

Terry looked at her… She seemed sincere. Candy was angry, she got out the elevator and Terry followed her.

- Stop following me!!!! She said irritated

- My suite is on this floor…

- You've got to be kidding me!

- Actually, I'm not… here is my suite, next to yours apparently…

Candy opened her suite and got in and closed the door. What was Terry doing in Paris? Probably shooting a movie… but what the hell was he talking about? She met him last year and they had an affair??? Why would she have an affair with Terry when she was engaged to Anthony? No! She had more morals than that! She married Anthony, and they had a baby… So Terry must be delusional! He was married himself! So he cheated on his wife? She made him do that? No, she wouldn't … But why would Terry lie to her?

- I don't have time to think about that, I have to call my little Anthony…

She dialled the number and at the third ring, someone picked up.

- Hello? Said Candy

- Candy?

- Annie! Hi!

- How's Paris?

- Wonderful! How's my little darling?

- He's just great! Let me put him on the phone… he's playing with Leslie

Leslies was Annie's 1 year old little girl with Archie.

- Hi, said a baby's voice

- Hello, said Candy with a smile…, how's mommy's little boy? Mommy misses you a lot…I'm going to come home soon, ok Anthony? I love you. Be good baby… bye

- Bye! Said the baby

Annie took the phone back

- I'm going to them down for their nap now, said Annie

- Thank you so much for looking after him, Annie

- Don't mention it… I love the little guy

- Thank you for this photo shoot too… I needed to get away… it's so frustrated not to remember anything!

- How was the shoot?

- It was fine, it took my mind off of stuff until…

- Until what? Said Annie

- Annie… something weird happened…

- What

- I saw Terry…

- Terry?

- Yes, you know my boyfriend from high school who is now this big movie star…

- Oh… did he say hello? Did you talk to him?

- He talked to me… He was saying the weirdest thing

- Like what?

- That we met almost 2 years ago, before I married Anthony… and that we…

- Oh…

- Annie, do you know anything about this?

- Candy, you didn't confide in me that time

- Really? Why?

- Maybe because Terry was married… I don't know… I can't tell you anything; because you didn't tell me anything… you were kind of depressed and not very talkative… then you went on your trip…

- I know one thing, I didn't cheat on Anthony! I wouldn't do that to him!!!

- Candy calm down, your memory is going to come back…

- It's been over a year, Annie… I don't think it's coming back… and I don't mind… but meeting Terry and not knowing what on earth he was talking about, was kind of unsettling!

- Candy, take advantage to talk to Terry…

- He's married Annie, I don't want to break up a family…

- Candy, said Annie, you don't know… Terry is not married anymore, Susanna died last year…

- What???? Oh my God! And I was making fun of him! How stupid of me!!!

- It's ok, honey… just explain to him that you have amnesia

- I tried; he doesn't see to want to believe me!

- Well good luck convincing him

- I'm going to avoid him like the plague…

- Terry? You're kidding right? He's got you in Paris, alone… and he doesn't have amnesia, he must know that Anthony is dead…

- Then why didn't he come back to me? If he were free, and I was free…

- You'll have to ask him…

- Oh Annie, this is so confusing! For the first time, in a long time I wish I had my memory back!!!

- Your amnesia made you forget you're a nurse…

- I didn't want to risk the patient's lives, so you gave me a job in your modeling agency…

- You're a natural and so photogenic…

- Thanks Annie…

- Anything for my sister…

- I love you

- I love you too…

- I have to get some rest for the modeling show tonight

- All right, good luck… I can't wait to see it

- Bye Annie. Kiss Anthony and Lesley for me

- I will… bye honey, take care

- Bye Annie…

Candy hung up the phone and she changed. Then she went back down to meet her friends for lunch.

- Candy! Said Callie, where were you?

- She probably was busy blowing off some unwanted suitors

- As a matter of fact I was, said Candy smiling?

- Inside this hotel, probably a millionaire, said Callie, anybody we know?

- I think so, said Candy

- Who? Said Callie, tell us!

- Well he's an actor…

- Actor? Said another girl, who

- Terrence Grandchester, said Candy

- What??? Oh my God! Said Callie, you blew him off???

- Are you insane? Said another girl

- Candy, he's single, he's free and he has a kid like you! Said Callie

- What's the kid have to do with me? Said Candy

- I don't know, said another girl, but he just came in the restaurant with a little girl and they're sitting just in front of us

All the girls turned around to look at Terry with his little girl, who was his splitting image, they sat down and ordered.

- Would you stop staring at them like that! Said Candy, could you be more obvious?

- All right! Said Callie, he's gorgeous! Oh my God! Candy!

- What?

- You can't let this opportunity pass you by!

Candy thought about the past, how she almost married Terry, then the accident happened… How her whole world came crashing down… Then there was Anthony and she didn't remember her life with him at all!!!!

A waiter approached their table…

- Excuse me Miss Candy?

Candy looked at the waiter.

- Yes, that's me…

- The gentleman over there with his daughter are inviting you to have lunch with them…

- Oh, but…

- God Candy! Said Callie, he's with his daughter; you're not risking anything…

- Yes, said the other, go!

- All right, said Candy, I'm leaving or you're going to bug me forever with this!!!

Candy who was wearing a beautiful dress from Annie's collection, took her purse and walked to Terry's table. Terry was wearing a suit, navy blue and the little girl had a pretty navy dress. She had her hair down, with bangs like her father, with big blue eyes.

- Hello, she said smiling

The little girl looked at her and she smiled

- Hello there! Who are you?

- My name is Candy and I'm a friend of your daddy…

- Really?

- Yes, really…, said Candy

- Oh, my name is Juliet, I'm pleased to meet you

- Juliet is a pretty name, said Candy looking at Terry, I'm pleased to meet you.

They were both thinking about the May Festival, when Candy was disguised as Romeo, then as Juliet… She was Terry's Juliet, until Susanna came along obsessed with Terry, got the role that cost her her leg… Getting the role of Juliet, gave her Terry…Candy was Terry's first Juliet and Susanna had stole that from her; by getting the role that was going to allow her to get Terry for good… but then again, they say; nothing lasts forever… Susanna was now gone…

Candy sat down, next to Terry.

- Hello Candy

- Hello Terry, she said

- Thank you for doing this, he said, Juliet is a little bored, you see I'm a guy; she needs a woman to talk to…

- Yes Candy, please can you play with me please, when you have time? Asked Juliet

- I have a job, sweetie…, said Candy

- I know, that's why I said "when you have time"…

- But of course, sweetie! Said Candy smiling, I will come to see you every time I have some free time

- Thank you!!! Said Juliet smiling, can you stay forever?

- No, I have a little boy, who needs me…

- Oh… where is he? Did you come with him here?

- No, he stayed with my sister and I call him everyday

- How old is he?

- He's just a year old…

- And what's his name?

- Anthony…

- He must be cute, I want to meet him… I wish I had a little brother, but mommy and daddy only made me… now my mommy is dead…

- I'm sorry about that…, said Candy

- Let's order! Said Terry to change the conversation

- All right, what do you want Juliet?

- I want a burger and fries…

- All right, I'll have a salad, said Candy

- Just a salad? Said Terry

- Yes, I have a fashion show tonight I don't them to adjust my dress at the last minute

- A meal is not going to change anything…

- You'd be surprise of the difference a meal makes on someone's body!

- Don't get too skinny Freckles…I want to feel some flesh when I hold you…

Candy became bright as red. She wanted to reply, but she didn't want to talk in front of Juliet. They had lunch and Candy had a good time talking to Juliet who really liked the young woman with emerald eyes. Terry was glad. He didn't quite know what was going to happen, but he was sure of one thing, he was going to get his Freckles back.

While they walked to their suites, Juliet was holding Candy's hand and giggling and laughing with Candy.

- Would you have dinner with us tonight too? She asked

- No, I have a fashion show tonight, so by the time it's done, you're going to be asleep…

- Oh… daddy… can I see Candy in her fashion show? Please, please pretty please? She said begging

They had arrived in front of their suite, and Terry opened the door.

- Sweetie, the fashion show might take a long time, and you're going to be sleepy

- But if I take a nap now, then I won't be that tired and I could go with you, please daddy!!!

Terry looked at Candy and he looked at his little girl. How could he refuse?

- All right baby, he said, we're here to have fun… If you take a long nap, you'll be able to stay up a little later and watch the fashion show…

- Oh thank you daddy! Said Juliet hugging his feet

- Now, said Candy, let's go put you down for your nap, said Candy, can you show me your room?

- Sure, come this way…

Juliet took Candy's hand and they walked to her room. It was a beautiful room with a single bed, all in pink. Juliet went to the bathroom, she washed her hands, brushed her teeth and Candy looked in her drawers for a nightgown. It was a Disney one with all the princesses in the stories. Candy put her to bed…

- You want me to read you a story? Asked Candy

- Yes, please…, said Juliet

There were some books on the night table and Candy took one, it was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs…

- Once upon a time, in a far away land…, started Candy

When she got to the third page, Juliet was sound asleep. Candy kissed her on the cheek and left the room. She found Terry in the sitting room, reading.

- She's sleeping, said Candy

- Thank you for taking care of her, he said

- You don't need to thank me, she's adorable…

- So we'll have dinner together after the show?

- You used your daughter to get me to have dinner with you!

- Come on Freckles, you know you want to have dinner with me too…

- I can't disappoint Juliet…, said Candy

- Only Juliet? I remember a very feisty woman a few years ago…

- Would you stop saying that? I was engaged to Anthony…

- But that didn't stop you from being with me…

Candy's heart jumped…

- What are you saying? That I cheated on Anthony with you?

- I'm saying that we were lovers Candy, it was wonderful, but nothing lasts forever…you and I know that way too well

Nothing lasts forever...

Turn your back and walk away;

Never to return.

Deep inside your pounding heart

A fire begins to burn

Orange sky, pastel moons and planets,

Above her where she stands.

Only as a sweet, fleeting memory,

Will be her lost homeland.

The path to the stars is lonely and cold.

But it beckons with a power and vast

Mysterious majesty untold.

The promise of adventure.

Every door opens a way, we must step inside.

And some doors will close. Never to open.

So begins the greatest ride.

It's not where you go. It's not what you do.

It's who is with you, that brings the greater joy.

To share.

But the cold, black void beckons, Avrilita must go.

Her eyes never turn.

Like the restless ocean, like the river's flow,

Will the waters return?

Remember the days, the summers,

The times we shared together.

Happy and sad.

That is all we have

Nothing lasts forever...

**~Tony Chandler~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgotten Passion**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"Don't play games"**_

- I don't believe you! Said Candy out raged

- Candy would you stop it!?

- Stop what? I don't know what you're talking about!

- Ok, you want to play this little game, fine!

- I have to get some rest since I'm going to be on the runway tonight, said Candy walking to the door

Terry walked to her and took her in his arms; he put his lips on hers in a fiery passionate kiss caressing her. Candy was stunned at first, and then she responded to the kiss. It was good, it wonderful, it was familiar! She forgot about the rest of the world…Terry's hand found itself under her blouse caressing her breast and pinching her nipple. She had a moan of pleasure, her head was spinning. Terry took her on the couch and he wanted to take her blouse off, that brought Candy back to reality.

- NO! She said pushing him away

- What? Said Terry, but…

- Let go of me!!! She said standing up

- How could you play games like that with me?

- You're the one who kissed me!

- I didn't see you reject me!

- You took me by surprise… oh what the hell?! Leave me alone Terry!!!!

- Leave, before I lose my mind!

- You already lost it! You take your desires for reality!!! I was not your lover, I don't know what you're talking about!

Candy opened the door and left. She went back to her suite next door.

Terry went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Candy was driving him crazy, but what else is new? She's been doing that since their first meeting!

After his shower he went to check on Juliet, who was sound asleep. He was happy Juliet liked Candy right away, like he knew she would. Candy was saying she didn't remember, was she telling the truth… He remembered what happened when they met…

**********

_The Ritz was giving a masquerade ball with Romeo and Juliet theme. He had come with his assistant, Eden and he had been especially nice to her during that trip, prepping the way for him to move in on her… and Eden was in seventh heaven. But Terry wasn't too sure about taking their relationship to the next level. So he decided to let faith decide… Since they were going to a masquerade ball, they were all going to wear white masks all over their faces, and take them off at midnight… if he ends up with Eden, he was going to be with her for their stay… and maybe more… So that's what he did, and that's what he told her…_

- _Eden, you understand what I'm saying?_

- _What you're saying boss, is that you might want to jump me, only if I'm the one who ends up in front of you at midnight when we take our masks off? What kind of game are you playing boss?_

- _I … just want to give faith a chance …_

- _To tell you that you can have sex with me?_

- _I just came out of a stormy relationship… I don't want to use you and discard you…if we end up together at midnight…_

- _Then you're going to be with me?_

- _Yes, and it might turn into something more…_

_Eden who had a major crush on her boss was in seventh heaven._

- _You are so sweet boss, she said smiling_

_She was a little redhead, feisty, very efficient and Terry didn't want to lose a good assistant, just to gain a lover… He was kind of confused… So they both went to the ball separately, not knowing what the other one was wearing. Terry had a Romeo costume and he was wearing a mask and looking at all the guests, they were all wearing white mask, so the masquerade ball seemed like full of ghosts. Terry was walking around looking a people with dress, to see if he could recognise Eden. But with the masks, everybody looked the same. He took a flute of champagne and he went on outside where there was a garden. He bumped into a woman._

- _Pardon, he said in French_

- _Excusez-moi, said a man's voice _

_Terry was startled, and he smiled. He went outside. There was a woman there, wearing a mask in a Juliet's costume. She seemed lost, she had red hair._

- _Excusez-moi, he said in French, vous vous ennuyez?_

- _I'm sorry, she said, I don't speak French…_

_She had an American accent._

- _Great! Because I don't speak it that well either, unlike English…, he said with the British accent_

- _With all the French guys in this party, I get hit on by an Englishman! Am I lucky or what?_

- _Who said I was hitting on you?_

- _Oh, you're not looking to score big tonight? To find some woman and have sex?_

- _Well you're a ready tongue, aren't you?_

- _I'm not really in the mood, so you can leave and move on to your next target…_

- _What if I don't want to leave?_

- _Then you're going to waste your time…_

- _I just got a divorce…_

- _Any children?_

- _Yes, a little girl…_

- _I'm sorry…_

- _Thanks… but I was never in love with my wife_

- _Why did you marry her?_

- _I had to…_

- _Did you knocked her up?_

- _No…I had a duty_

- _A duty…_

- _It changed my whole life…What about you? Are you married?_

- _No, I'm engaged…_

- _Is your fiancé here somewhere?_

- _No, I came to Paris alone_

- _Why?_

- _I just wanted to be sure I was doing the right thing…_

- _Don't you love your fiancé?_

- _Yes, but… I was in another relationship and I thought he was the one, but it didn't work out… so now before I make this big step, I just want to be sure I'm making the right decision…_

- _Do you still love your ex?_

- _I will love him forever, but I have to move on… I can't just … wait_

- _Did he ask you to wait? _

- _No…but a part of me still hopes… but it's ridiculous! He's married and there's no hope. He's never going to leave his wife for me_

- _Never say never, I was married… so anything can happen_

- _This is me just hoping, he knows nothing about this… never in a millions years I would tell him what I'm hoping!_

- _Don't worry, you're not a bad person for hoping the man you love is available… we can all dream. I was in love with a girl once…_

- _You don't love her anymore?_

- _I had to marry someone else… I hurt her very badly and I just don't want to disrupt her life again…_

- _Life is complicated, don't you think so? When I was a kid, I thought that life was beautiful and simple… then I grew up and realised that things were never that simple…_

- _Why don't you try to have fun here? Would like something to eat? I can go get us a plate…_

_She looked at him, he was wearing a mask… Those masks made everybody seem so cold and impersonal. Him or anybody else… why not?_

- _All right, she said_

- _I'll be right back, he said_

_He left her and he went to the buffet and he got two plates and filled them up with food and little cakes on another plate._

- _Here you go, miss, now, let me get the drinks. Champagne?_

- _Fruit juice…_

- _I'm going to try to find some, this is not a kid's birthday party…_

- _Good luck!_

_He left again and he came back 5 minutes later with the juice and his champagne._

- _You did it!_

- _Yep! It was not easy! _

- _I'm touched by your kindness… thank you._

- _You're very welcome, Miss Capulet…_

_If she was smiling, it was hidden behind the mask. Terry totally forgot about Eden, he wasn't looking for her anymore, this mysterious young woman had mesmerised him, but she was engaged… but she wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of commitment… And he was a newly divorced man…not on a rebound since he wasn't in love with his wife…_

_They ate the food talking like they were old friends. Then he asked her:_

- _Would you like to dance with me?_

- _With pleasure… thank you for keeping me company. I've been feeling blue since like forever…since my wedding was getting closer. My fiancé told me to take this trip to think… and come back to marry him or not…_

- _I'm glad I could help…_

_They were now dancing in the garden, alone. Most of the guest were inside, but they could hear the music. So they were waltzing smoothly in the garden, they were like floating in the air. The music stopped, it was midnight and they had to take their masks off._

- _Well, this is it, said Terry_

- _Don't faint if you realise I have a green face and a zit on my nose_

- _Nothing is going to make me run away from you…_

_"My heart is beating so fast. Is it wishful thinking? Why do I feel like I'm home? She's the one…? My one and only…Please God, head my pray, let it be her…the one I need"_

_They both held their masks and said:_

- _On three… one, two, three!_

_They both took their masks off and they looked at each other. Without a word, they approached their faces and they just kissed._

**********

Terry came back to reality and he got ready for dinner. He had to get his little girl ready too.

Candy was backstage getting her make up done and putting one of the gowns of Annie's collection on. It was very busy, people talking and working… Some girls were hoping to get noticed by some rich men…

The show started. There were photographers everywhere taking pictures, some of them where filming… the models were blinded by the flashes, but they were trained to work with flashes on their faces.

Terry was looking at the models with Juliet.

- Where is Candy, daddy?

- You're going to recognise her, don't worry, she the most beautiful woman in this hotel!

Juliet started to laugh.

- She is beautiful daddy!!!

Candy finally came down the runway with a very elegant dress. Her hair was in a very nice up do falling in pretty curls on the side of her face. She was walking like the models, very professional. Terry was stunned to see her fit so well as a supermodel. His Freckles was a supermodel. Life was full of surprises! He saw a lot of men sending private messages to models, with flowers. He had sent a bouquet of Sweet Candy Roses for his beloved.

Candy got the flowers and she was touched. Her friends were commenting.

- Is that from Terrence Grandchester?

- Yes, said Candy reading the note

_"For the most beautiful rose of the world. Sorry about earlier. I was a lout. Juliet and I are waiting for you. Terry"_

Candy smiled when she read the note.

- A smile, Candy? You're actually looking forward to meeting him?

- I'm looking forward to meeting his little girl. She adorable!

- Yeah right! Candy, get him in bed! Have a little fun

- Girls like you give models a bad name! Said Candy smiling

- This is a temporary business, it's going to end someday, so I'm going to take full advantage…

- Life is short…

- That's why I won't waste mine waiting… I'm having fun! Said her colleague, I got flowers from a new paper owner…he's gorgeous

The other girls all got invitations form rich men. Candy never responded to them. She got flowers from other men too, but she was going to be with Terry and Juliet.

The show stopper was the wedding dress and Candy was wearing it… She got a lot of praises. Flowers thrown at her…

She changed and she went to look for Terry and Juliet. This last one ran to hug her.

- Candy! You were wonderful! Very beautiful!

- Thank you sweetie, said Candy hugging her back

- Let's have dinner now! I'm starving!

- Me too! Said Candy smiling

They arrived at the table and Terry stood up to greet her.

- Freckles, good evening

- Good evening Terry…

He pulled a chair for her and she sat down. He pulled his daughter's chair too…

- Thank you said both women…

- You're very welcome

They had dinner in a happy atmosphere. Terry didn't want to argue. They were all happy. Juliet wanted to eat something fancy. They all had tournedos with potatoes, steamed vegetables and a delicious white sauce made the meal excellent.

- That's very good, said Juliet

- It's excellent! Said Candy

- I like it, said Terry, marvellous, everything taste so good tonight

For dessert, they had "crêpes norvégiennes" which was a pancake rolled with ice cream inside, a little Rum on top then the waiter would lit it on fire.

- Cool! Said Juliet smiling, it's on fire!

- Like I'm on fire! Said Terry

- Maybe the ice cream in the crêpes will cool you down…

- I was hoping a beautiful model would cool me down…

- Really, did you send flowers to another model asking her to cool you down? Because I sure didn't get that…

They were whispering, so Juliet wouldn't ear them. Terry stopped talking. They finished their dinner and they decided to have coffee in Terry's suite. Candy gave Juliet a bath and put on her nightgown, brushed her hair, put her to bed… Terry came to say good night.

- How's my little angel? He asked

- I'm fine daddy! Thank you for letting me stay late tonight!

- Don't make it an habit, now, it was a one time thing

- All right…, said Juliet, Candy, I'm happy you're here

She hugged Candy hard.

- Are you going to come to see me tomorrow

- Yes, I will, said Candy moved

- Did you call your little boy? Anthony? That's his name

- Yes, said Candy smiling, I called him, he was happy…

- Do miss him?

- Yes, I miss him everyday! I wish he was here with me…

- I can be your baby, if you want, until you go back to your son…

- That's a very nice thing to say, said Candy moved to tears…

They hugged again. Then they were laughing. Candy read her a story until she fell asleep. Then she joined Terry in the sitting room.

- The tea is here, he said

- Thank you, said Candy approaching the table to help herself

- How are you feeling?

- Exhausted!

- You were great

- Thanks, she said drinking her tea without looking at him…

He was looking at her face, her freckles… she was the most beautiful woman in the world for him.

- Would you stop staring at me like that? She said

- Like what?

- Like I'm a candy they're shoving in front of your face…

- No pun intended…, he said with a mocking tone

- Well, maybe a little, she said with a little laugh

- Well I make it no secret, he said, I want my Candy back…

- Terry, you can't just decide that you want me back…

- Why not?

- This is nuts! I don't remember the last years of my life, all I know is that I lost my husband a year ago and I have a little boy to take care of…

- So many things happened…

- Terry I have to go, I'm tired… Thanks for the dinner

- It was a pleasure, he said…good night Candy.

- Good night Terry…

Terry let her go. She was tired, she could let herself go, but he didn't want her that way, he wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her… like the night…

**********

_They were kissing passionately and they didn't want to stop. It had been so long, they felt that they were in each other's presence, so it was torture for them to wait for midnight to take their masks off, for some reason, they waited… when they finally stopped:_

- _My room or yours? Said Terry_

- _Mine, she said between two kisses_

_They stopped kissing. Terry held her by the waist and they left the party together to go to Candy's suite. A lot of couples were doing the same thing, but Candy and Terry they were the only two people in the world. A pair of sad eyes was looking at them go…Eden was disappointed; Terry was not in front of her…He had to fall for the damn girl dressed as Juliet! Why didn't he notice her?_

_Candy and Terry got to their floor and they had to restrain themselves not to kiss in the elevator, like other couples. They got to Candy's suite, she opened the door and they got in…_

- _I want to take my clothes off while I kiss you, but these damn costumes are so complicated to take off…_

- _Let me help you, said Terry, and I promise you we're going to take mutually our clothes off, the next time…_

_She smiled and she turned around and Terry helped her with the dress… 10 minutes later, they were in their birthday suits… They were kissing on the bed, caressing each other, moaning… somehow their rush was gone, they were savouring every single moment and enjoying it. Candy wasn't thinking about the fiancé she had left in America… all she could think about was the present moment she was living with Terry… He was very soft with her, she was the woman of his dreams, the woman he wished he was with every time he was with his wife… and he got a nice surprise finding out he was her first, he was moved to tears._

- _I'm your first? _

- _You seem surprise…_

- _But you're about to get married and you're not a teen anymore, so I thought_

- _That I've slept with Anthony? _

- _I'm so glad it's me…_

- _Make love to me again…_

_He smiled and took her mouth… The phone woke them up in the morning and Candy answered._

- _Hello?_

- _Candy? _

- _Anthony…_

- _Are you still asleep?_

- _Yes…_

- _How was the masquerade ball? Did you dance a lot?_

- _Not really, she said sitting up naked, how are you?_

- _I miss you, he said_

- _I miss you too, but you know that I needed this…_

- _Of course my love, you do what you have to do, then come and marry me… or not._

- _Anthony, you're way too good…_

- _I just want you to be sure… if it's a little freedom you need before we get married, a little experience of what might have been… so be it! I love you Candy, I only want what's best for you_

- _I love you too Anthony…_

- _Bye Candy_

- _Thanks for the wake up call…_

- _Anytime my love…_

_Candy hung up the phone. She went to the bathroom and she came back to find Terry looking at her._

- _Hey, she said_

- _Hey yourself…_

- _How are you feeling?_

- _I'm fine… I heard you on the phone_

- _I know you did…you about what happened last night_

- _I want you Candy…_

- _I'm engaged Terry and I don't want you to feel obligated…_

- _Candy, according to what you told me yesterday, you're not sure of yourself, that's why you're on this trip… Candy I just got a divorce; I think fate is giving us another chance…_

_Candy looked at him. She was now wearing a robe._

- _Terry…_

- _Candy, we just spent the most beautiful night of our lives together… I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning, without the phone call from your ex-fiancé…_

- _Ex-fiancé?_

- _Yes, because you're going to marry me! We're going to be together with my daughter…_

- _What's her name?_

- _Juliet…_

- _Oh…pretty name…_

- _You're always going to be my Juliet… Susanna thought since she didn't get to play Juliet because of the accident…_

- _I understand… Juliet must be lovely_

- _She is… Candy, do you want to be with me?_

- _Terry… I'm in a very complicated place at the moment… and don't get me wrong… I don't regret what happened between us last night, but maybe it shouldn't have happened…_

- _Candy, don't say that please… for the first time in my life, I was sure of what I was doing…_

- _Terry, I need to be alone, please…_

_Candy got out of the room, she got dressed, put on her bathing suit and she left her suite. Terry was still on the bed, stunned by the events…_

**********

Terry fell asleep thinking about the past… He was in the middle of a beautiful dream, when he heard a scream coming from his daughter's room…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forgotten Passion**_

**_Chapter 3  
"One fine day…"_**

Candy's phone was ringing in the middle of the night. She had trouble waking up, she thought she was hearing the phone in her dreams, so she answered:

- Hello? She said with a sleepy voice.

But the phone kept ringing…

- Hello? She said again.

The phone kept on ringing… then she realised she was dreaming she was answering the phone, when in fact she wasn't. She finally opened her eyes, picked up the real phone and said:

- Hello?

- Candy?

- Yes honey…

- Candy? Is that you?

- Of course my love, what can I do for you?

- Your love? Candy it's Terry…

- Yes, my love, I don't want to make love, I want to sleep…

- Oh bloody hell! And she's asleep!!!! Candy, wake up… why can't you be this nice when you're awake?

Candy finally woke up…

- Terry? Why on earth are you calling me in the middle of the night? She said a little frustrated!

_"It was fun while it lasted! She's back!" thought Terry._

- Well hello to you too, my love!

- What?

- Never mind… I'm calling you for Juliet…

- What's wrong with her? Is she all right?

- Well she woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare and she's calling for you…

- Me?

- Yes… since her mom passed away, you're the first woman she got attached to…

- Oh… I'll be right there, said Candy.

- Thank you Freckles…

- Anytime…

- I'll leave the door open, just come in…

- Fine…see you in a bit.

They hung up the phone and Candy put on a short robe on top of her very short pyjamas. She went next door to Terry and she got in. She went straight to Juliet's room and she could hear the little girl crying. Terry was sitting by the bed trying to console her.

- Hello? Said Candy.

- Candy!!!!!!!! Said Juliet reaching out to her with her arms.

Candy approached the bed and Terry move to leave his place to Candy. She sat down on the bed and hugged the little girl who was still crying.

- Candy… thank you so much for coming! I need you so much!

- Now there there there, I'm here honey…what's wrong?

- I had a nightmare… this man came and took my mommy! Now she's gone!

Juliet burst into tears, hanging on to Candy.

- Honey, your mommy is in heaven… that man you saw took her to heaven, where she's going to be fine.

- She won't be in pain anymore?

- No, she's with God and Jesus and the angels…

- Really? She's happy?

- Yes, she's happy… and she would be very sad to see you cry over her like that in the middle of the night… she would want you to sleep tight…

- And not let the bedbugs bite?

- Exactly! Said Candy smiling and wiping Juliet's tears.

- I feel better… daddy?

- Yes said Terry was looking at the scene without a word.

- Daddy…come, said Juliet reaching out to him with her little arms.

Terry went and sit on the other side of the bed and Juliet gave him a big hug.

- I'm so happy you're here daddy, with Candy I like having the both of you around. I love you both.

Candy and Terry looked at each other. Juliet was playing matchmaker…

- I love you too baby, said Terry.

- And I love you, said Candy moved.

Juliet hugged her after letting go of Terry.

- Now you have to go back to bed, said Terry.

- You want me to sing you a lullaby?

- Yes…

- I have one my little Anthony loves, he sleeps right away as soon as I start…

- Ok, said Juliet.

- Now, get back bed…

The little girl complied. Candy looked at her sweet face and she started singing:

_ Good night, sleep tight and pleasant dreams to you  
Here's a wish and prayer that every dream comes true  
And though it's always sweet sorrow to part  
I know you'll always remain in my heart_

_Good night, sleep tight and pleasant dreams to you  
Here's a wish and a prayer that every dream comes true  
And now 'til we meet again_

_Adios, aurevoir, auf weidersehen.....Good Night! _

After starting the song for the third time, Juliet was fast asleep. Candy stood up, turn off the light and she and Terry left the room after kissing Juliet on the forehead. They walked to the sitting room…

- The closing theme of the Lawrence Welk Show?

- What?

- That song you just sang, it's the closing theme of the Lawrence Welk Show…

- Really? Who the heck is Lawrence Welk?

- You don't remember? When we were in boarding school, I would come to your room when you couldn't sleep because you were upset about something and sing this song until you fall asleep…

Candy looked at him.

- Oh my God! Now I remember!

- Your memory is selective…

- Maybe my head wanted to forget about you…

- I know I hurt you Candy but it was never my intention…

- Terry please, let's not talk about this, it's the middle of the night… I need my beauty sleep.

- Of course, he said, bye and thank you for Juliet.

- Anytime, good night Terry.

Candy left Terry's suite to go back to hers. She was in her bed thinking about the song… Anthony loved it… Annie had told her she used to sing that song while she was pregnant to Anthony in her belly…Terry used to sing that song to her… Terry was so sweet when they were in school. They thought they would be together forever… Tears were coming down her cheeks when she thought about that. All her dreams shattered… she married Anthony and she had a baby… and Terry had a baby with Susanna… Life was so unfair!

**********

_She closed her eyes and she thought about Terry singing the song to her._

_- I can't believe you watch the Lawrence Welk Show! Said Candy, isn't it before your time?_

_- You're one to talk!_

_- Well Miss Pony uses to sing that to us at the Pony Home…_

_- Oh… well, I used to watch old shows on some satellite channel in my bedroom and I like this one in particular… I used to fall asleep listening to that song… then my father would come and check on me and turn the telly off…_

_- You have a beautiful voice Terry…_

_- I'm glad you calmed down…_

_- I'm going to kill that Eliza Reagan one day!_

_- She's not worth it…_

_- She's making my life a living hell!!!_

_- I'm here for you…_

_- Thank God you're here, or I would've been kicked out for beating up my lovely cousin… damn her!!!!_

_- Freckles… come on, sleep now… goodnight…_

_Terry continued singing for his beloved, until she fell asleep, then he went back to his room.__  
_

**********

Candy came back to reality. How could she have forget that Terry sang that song for her?

_"What's wrong with me? How could I forget that?" She thought, how could I forget all those wonderful moments with Terry?_

She went back to bed and fell back asleep.

The next day, Terry sent a message to Candy and she went to his suite after she got ready. She found Terry and Juliet about to go have breakfast downstairs.

- Candy! Said Juliet running to her.

- Hi Juliet! Said Candy hugging her.

- Daddy said we're going to Euro Disney!

- Really? You're going to have a lot of fun!

- You want to come with us?

- I can't, I…

- I talked to your boss, you guys have the day off after the good job you did last night. The orders are pouring! Said Terry.

- You talked to my boss?

- I wanted to ask him if I could have you for one day to be with Juliet…

- We're going to Euro Disney Candy! Said Juliet.

Candy looked at the little girl, who seemed so happy. She looked at Terry. How could she disappoint Juliet?

- Yes, said Candy smiling, let's go have breakfast now.

- Yes!

Juliet ran outside the suite to the elevator. Candy was looking at Terry with mean eyes.

- Why did you ambush me like that?

- What? I just wanted you to come with us, to Euro Disney.

- Why not just ask me? Why go over my head?

- I didn't want you to have the chance to say no…

- Terry…

- It's just one day of fun…

- Why can't you just leave me alone?

- Because I can't…

- Daddy, Candy! Hurry up! Said Juliet.

They went and had breakfast at the restaurant. After breakfast, Candy went to change and Terry arranged for a car to take them to Euro Disney. They had a lot of fun riding with Juliet, buying treats, watching short films… At the end of the day, Juliet was sleeping. She had run so much, screamed so much, she was exhausted. In the car, Candy was talking to Terry.

- Do you regret coming with us?

- No, but you didn't have to trick me…

- I wanted to spend time with you…

- So you used your daughter? The Great Terrence Grandchester need to use his daughter to get a woman?

- Well since you're persisting in playing games, pretending you don't remember us from a few years ago…

- You still don't believe me? Said Candy.

- Let's not talk about that again, said Terry.

Candy looked at him and she shook her head. When they got to the hotel, she went straight to her suite.

- Candy , said Terry, you want to spend some time with me?

- No, I'm tired; I'm going to rest and call my little boy…

- All right, if you change your mind, you know where to find me!

Terry looked at her go. They were all tired, so he let her go. He put Juliet to bed and went to his own room to take a nap. But his mind was back in the past…

**********

_Terry looked at Candy as she left the room. He put took a robe from the bathroom, put it on and he picked up his costume and he left the room. He took his time hoping that Candy would be back, but she didn't. When he entered his suite, he saw Eden sulking._

_- Good morning Eden, said Terry._

_- Boss…_

_- Did you have a good time?_

_- What do you think?_

_- Destiny stood you up…_

_- Boss…_

_- I'm sorry about that… no hard feelings… ok?_

_- But…_

_- The plan was for me to end up with you at midnight… it didn't work, so let's move on. Are you ok, or should I look for a new assistant?_

_- We're fine, said Eden against her will._

_Terry went to take a shower. When he was done, he got ready and tried calling Candy. But she wasn't answering her phone or her door. Eden saw that her boss's one night stand stood him up and she thought she could take advantage… but Terry was barely realising she was there. He was grumpy all day. He finally decided to have dinner in the restaurant with Eden to make up for not paying much attention to her. He was wearing a suit and Eden had an evening gown…She was all smile. Terry was trying to be charming, in fact he was until this couple came in, they were both blond and they were laughing out loud. Terry looked up and there she was, with another man!!! How could she do this??? After what happened between them the night before?_

_Candy was very elegant. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green evening gown, matching her eyes and her beautiful thick and wavy hair was falling on her shoulders. The man she was with pull a chair for her when they arrived at the table and Candy sat down and gave the man her nicest smile. Terry had suddenly lost his appetite. He didn't care what was on his plate, he was looking at Candy and her date and he wanted to walk over there and strangle the guy with his bare hands. Eden was trying to make conversation, but it was more of a monologue on her part, than a dialogue. She followed Terry's eyes and saw that he was eating Candy with his eyes. Probably his one night stand, she already moved on to his next target._

_"The tramp! And my poor boss who looks like he's going to die! Where did she come from? Just when I was about to get my chance with my gorgeous boss! Damn that bleached blond to hell!!!_

_Terry would have been incapable of saying what he ate that evening, but he could see everything on Candy's plate and he was counting how many times she smiled to her date. When it was coffee time, Terry couldn't take it anymore; because Candy was on the dance floor dancing with the blond guy smiling to him like there was no tomorrow. When the dance was over, he told Eden:_

_- I see someone I know, let's go and say hello…, he said dryly._

_- Ok, said Eden following him._

_They arrived at Candy's table and Eden was almost running to keep up with Terry's speed. When the got to the table , Eden saw the instant transformation; from the grumpy man to the charming man._

_- Good evening Candice, said Terry with a wonderful smile._

_Candy smiled when she saw him… with a woman!_

_- Good evening Terrence, she said smiling._

_- I tried to reach you all day, he said._

_- Oh Terry, I had plans with Michael… Michael, this Terrence Grandchester, we were in school together._

_- I'm pleased to meet an actor of your calibre, said Michael smiling._

_- I'm pleased to meet you too, this is Eden my personal assistant, said Terry._

_- Good evening, said Eden smiling._

_- Personal assistant? Said Candy, is he paying you overtime?_

_Terry looked at Candy. She was jealous!_

_- Actually after 6 pm, he doesn't pay me, I keep him company for fun, said Eden dryly._

_- Well I sure hope so, or it's another name we would've called you, when someone gets paid for that!_

_Eden became bright as red. Terry was about to burst out laughing._

_- Please have a seat, said Michael._

_- Thank you, said Terry._

_He pulled a chair for Eden and they both sat down._

_- What did you do all day Candy? Asked Terry._

_- I went sight seeing with Michael._

_- I would've gone with you, he said._

_- I know, but Michael and I made plans since Chicago…_

_- Yes, said Michael, the last time I was in Chicago, I promised her I would take her sight seeing…_

_- Oh, you met in Chicago? Said Terry._

_- Yes, said Candy, he helped me come down a tower._

_- A very high tower, said Michael, she was quite the daredevil, then to thank me for my help, she danced with me all night._

_- That's touching, said an ironic Terry._

_- And you two met in school, said Michael._

_- Actually, we were high school sweethearts._

_- Really? Said Michael, Candy you were Terrence Grandchester's girlfriend in high school?_

_- Yeah, said Candy._

_- That's your ex-girlfriend? Said Eden stunned, that explains it, she said to herself._

_- Yes, said Terry._

_- Candy, you never told me that…_

_- Candy is a very private person, said Terry._

_- I'll say! Said Michael smiling._

_Candy hated the fact that Terry was answering in her place, but she let him be. She liked having him and she knew he had come over because he was jealous, like she was jealous of Eden…_

_- So Michael, what do you in life, aside from playing guide to American girls?_

_- I'm a doctor, said Michael._

_- Cool, any specialties? Asked Terry._

_- Obstetrics…_

_- Nice, said Terry with a mocking tone._

_- I don't know what you're insinuating, said Michael smiling._

_- Of course you do, said Terry smiling._

_Candy looked at them and she shook her head. She stood up._

_- Excuse me, I'm going to go powder my nose, she said._

_- Me too, said Eden following Candy._

_When they got to the washroom, they did their business, but Eden had a few words for Candy._

_- Aren't you ashamed of yourself? She asked Candy._

_- I beg your pardon? Said Candy._

_- I know who you are, the boss keeps track of your life, I saw you in the papers, you're engaged to be married …_

_- Your point being? Said Candy._

_- How could you behave like a tramp and sleep with your ex-boyfriend?_

_- I don't think that's any of your beeswax…_

_- I don't want my boss to get hurt._

_- You mean you wanted him in your bed, meeting me dashed all your dreams…_

_Eden became bright as red._

_- How dare you?!_

_- I hit a nerve, right? You wanted a couch promotion! Well I don't control what Terry does…_

_- Apparently you do, he met you and I was history!_

_- I don't know what to tell you Eden… it's your life._

_- I can't even ask you to leave him alone, because he's not going to let you go…_

_- We are not having this conversation! I have to get back to my date, said Candy ._

_When Candy came back to the table, Terry asked her if they could dance._

_- Of course, she said with a smile._

_They went on the dance floor._

_- What are you doing having dinner with him? Said Terry._

_- I can ask you the same question, she said._

_- It's not the same, I took my assistant because I couldn't get a hold of me._

_- Really, so, if you hadn't met me Eden would've been the lucky girl in your bed…_

_Terry remained silent for a moment._

_- Ye who doesn't say a word consents…_

_- It's not a secret or anything…_

_- I was wondering why she was shooting me dead with her eyes…_

_- That's not important, nothing happened with Eden, I found you, Candy…_

_- Terry please…_

_- At least let's talk, tonight after dinner…_

_- Fine, said Candy we'll talk, when Michael leaves._

_- Are you going to sleep with him?_

_- How dare you ask me something like that? I was a virgin yesterday!_

_- Maybe you want to sow your royal oats…_

_- Terrence Grandchester, if you weren't my ex-boyfriend, I would've slapped you!!!_

_- But I'm your lover and you like me, right?_

_- My one and only, she said, does that answer your question?_

_- Let's go to your suite now…_

_- And leave your assistant with my date?_

_- Why not? Michael is a big boy._

_- I hate your redhead; I don't want her with Michael…_

_- Why? Do you like Michael?_

_- Yes I do… he's a friend…_

_- All right… after Michael leaves…_

_The dance was over and they realised that Michael was dancing with Eden and laughing with her. Candy told Michael;_

_- Let's call it a night, she said._

_- All right, I'm going to walk you to your door._

_- All right… Terry, Eden, goodnight, said Candy._

_- Goodnight, said Terry smiling._

_- Bye, said Eden._

_- Goodnight, Terrence, Eden, said Michael._

_Candy and Michael left. Terry and Eden finished their coffee and they went back to their suite. Eden got ready to go to bed after listening to the messages and transmitting them to Terry. Terry took a shower and he left his suite… Eden heard and she was crying._

_Terry arrived in front of Candy's suite and he knocked. She opened the door wearing a little white towel around her. He got in, closed the door, he took her in his arms eating her lips and her towel dropped…_

***********

- Daddy, daddy!!! Where are you?

Terry took a few seconds to realise that his daughter was looking for him. He came out of his daydream and ran to her room.

- Daddy! I'm so glad you're here! You're not going to go away like mommy?

- No, honey, I'm going to be here for you, he said hugging her.

- I love you daddy.

- I love you baby…

- Can we have dinner here in our suite?

- Sure, I'm going to order room service…

- Can we invite Candy too?

- Why don't you do it? Said Terry.

- All right, she said, what's her number? I want a burger and friends, by the way.

- You need a nice meal with meat potatoes and vegetables, sweetheart.

- Ok, she said sulking, fine, can I have ice cream for dessert?

- If you finish your meal…

- I will…

As she was talking, she dialled Candy's number and she picked up.

- Hello?

- Hi Candy?

- Juliet?

- Daddy and I are having dinner in our suite, would you like to have dinner with us? Then we can watch a movie in French later…please.

- Well Juliet, said Candy what a nice invitation, I'll be right there…

- Thank you Candy! See you in a bit!

- See you later…

Juliet hung up the phone and smiled to her daddy.

- I like Candy… do you like her too.

- Yes, I do, said Terry smiling.

- Good…

She wanted to add something but she kept quiet.

Candy arrived all smiling and she was just talking to Juliet! Terry looked at her, what game was she playing again? He just shook his head and tried to participate in the conversation when Juliet asked him a question. Candy ignored Terry for the whole evening. They put Juliet to bed; they sang and read her a story and then Terry asked her:

- Ok, what's with the cold shoulder? It's chilling in here.

- It's your suite, ask for more heat…

- Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?

- Why are you using your daughter to get me to come here.

- I just asked her to call you since she wanted to invite you.

- So, it's fine, she invited me, I took care of her…

- Candy come on, you know I want you here with me

- How am I supposed to know that? Am I a mind reader or something?

- Come on Candy, it's one thing to pretend you don't know what happened, but it's another thing to pretend you don't know what I want…

- The last time I thought I knew what you wanted and you chose Susanna… I'm sorry if I don't trust you!

What on earth was she talking about?

- Are you talking about the accident? Susanna's accident?

- Of course, what else would I be talking about?

Terry looked at her.

- Thank you for the nice dinner and goodnight, Master Grandchester.

- Candy, wait…

- No… No smooching tonight… come on you had a nice time at Euro Disney, didn't you.

- I did, she said.

- So for that, at least…

Candy looked at him… she loved playing games.

- All right, just a little smooch…

Terry took her and he put his lips on hers in a very passionate and fiery kiss which lasted for a while. Terry's fingers were on her breast and were looking for a way to touch her body more… When they stopped… They were breathless.

- Master Grandchester, I give you an inch and you take a yard! Good night!

- Bye Candy.

Candy left with her fingers on her lips. Anthony had kissed her, the teen age Terry had kissed her, but it was nothing like the kiss she had just received from this more matured Terry… and she was convinced it was not the first time he had kissed her like that… She in her bed trying to remember, but nothing was happening. She felt frustrated… that kiss from Terry had awaken a desire in her so violent, she was afraid of it. …her body wanted Terry, and violently!!! Her body was almost betraying her, for feeling things she didn't remember, but it did!!! But one thing was sure, memory or not, she still loved Terry with every fibber of her body. But she had to solve her memory problems…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forgotten Passion**_

**Chapter 4  
"Run for your life"**

Candy was still in her bed thinking about Terry and that kiss. A kiss that had awaken a passion in her body she had no memory off. She had to restrain herself so she wouldn't go back to Terry's suite and make love… but it was the hardest thing in the world for her at that moment. It was now very early in the morning and she couldn't sleep; every time she closed her eyes, she was reliving the kiss. So she called Annie.

- Oh Annie, I don't know what to do!!! Said Candy.

- Candy calm down, said Annie.

- How's Anthony?

- He's fine; he's playing with Leslie… what happened with Terry?

- He kissed me…

- It's not the first time he kissed you.

- It's the first time he kissed me like that, it was just out of this world!!!!

- You're making me jealous, said Annie laughing.

- It was fantastic Annie!

- So what are you complaining about?

- I'm being cautious…

- Candy, from what you're telling me, that kiss was magnificent, why not let yourself go?

- Because I don't remember!!!!

- Candy, Terry is telling you what happened.

- I want to remember on my own, Annie, or it won't feel real… this is too important…

- Do you want him to leave you alone?

- Of course not!

- There you go!

- I don't remember what happened between us, Annie…if what he's telling me is the truth, why did we separate?

- Why don't you ask him?

- It won't be the same… I need to remember… I need to know why it didn't work out…

- Candy, what does your heart tell you?

- To trust Terry…

- So…?

- So… the first time he chose Susanna, the second time, I don't know what happened, all I know is that I woke up Mrs. Anthony Brown with Anthony Junior in my arms!!!! I need to know what I'm getting myself into this time around… I'm missing big chunks of my memory for me to forget I've slept with Terry!!!! And I was engaged to Anthony!! How could I have done that to him?

- You loved Terry more…

- And he was married!!!! What am I? A slut with no morals?

- Come on Candy don't be so hard on yourself… I'm sure there's a logical explanation and you'll get it when you get your memory back…

- I want to come back and see my baby…

- The photo shoot is over and the runway was a success so you can come back whenever you want…

- I'm going to make arrangements to come back…

She thought about Juliet and Terry… She was going to miss them. But she wanted to see her son.

- All right honey, your baby is here having fun… but I'm sure he misses you…, said Annie.

- I hope he won't be too upset I was gone… ok, let me get ready and I'll call you to tell when I'm going to get home…

Candy wanted to disappear before she could see Terry. Luckily, there was a plane leaving in a couple of hours and if she hurried, she could catch it but in coach. She rushed and left the hotel in a cab. She had to leave Paris before she ends up in bed with Terry without knowing how she got there… She completed the formalities, she was now on the plane and missing Terry and Juliet already… but she missed her little Anthony more, and she wanted to see him more than anything. There was a movie on the plane, one of Terry's. At least she could look at him on the screen. Another woman sitting beside her started talking.

- Isn't he just gorgeous? He's my favourite actor… I wish I could meet him. I would've pursued him like crazy until I get in his bed!!!!

Candy looked at the girl and smiled. Women were willing to do anything to get into Terry's bed. All she had to do is say yes, and it would've happened… but she was scared of the intensity of her feeling for Terry, despite her memory loss, the feelings were very violent. Candy closed her eyes and she had dreams about Terry, until she arrived to Chicago. She took a cab to her apartment. She had an apartment despite the fact that she could live in the mansion for free. Candy wanted her privacy far away from the Great Aunt Elroy who was always on her case and who seemed to dislike Anthony's son. She would leave her son in daycare and pick him up after work. Albert and Archie had told her that it wasn't safe for a single mother to leave alone, but she wouldn't listen to them. Thousands of mothers do so everyday. She left her luggage inside her apartment and then she went to the mansion to pick up Anthony. The butler opened the door.

- Miss Candy.

- Hello Winston.

- Welcome back Miss Candy.

- Is everybody there.

- Yes, it's almost dinner time, please come in, Miss Candy.

- Thank you Winston.

Candy got in and she walked to the living room where everybody was sitting and having a drink before dinner.

- Candy! Said Annie standing up to hug her.

- Hey Annie!

- Welcome back!

- Hello Candy, said Albert smiling.

- Hi Albert.

- Hello, French girl! Said Archie smiling.

- Archie… where's Alistair.

- His plane took him to Florida…

- I'm sure he's glad to be in Patricia's city, said Candy.

The Great Aunt entered the living room looking at all of them.

- Hello Aunt Elroy, said Candy.

The Great aunt didn't respond, she just nodded and left the room.

- She loves! Said Candy laughing.

- Gee, you think? Said Albert.

Every body was laughing.

- Are you staying for dinner?

- With the warm welcome I got from the great aunt? Not!

- Come on.

- I just came to pick up Anthony.

- He's asleep, said Archie, you can take him tomorrow. Why wake him up?

- If Anthony is really asleep, the thunder won't wake him up, said Candy. I miss my little boy, I need him.

- Of course, said Annie. Let's go get him for you.

She went upstairs with Annie.

- So, you ran…

- Well I…

- You were afraid to sleep with Terry? Come on Candy what's the worst that could happen? You find yourself loving the great sex.

- Annie!!!

They burst out laughing.

- His daughter could get too attached to me…

- She needs a mother and Anthony needs a father.

- What are you saying?

- I'm saying if you still love him, just be a blended family!!!

- Annie, you're crazy! Terry is an actor, he just wants a fling.

- If he wanted just a fling, he wouldn't have introduced you to his daughter…

Candy remained silent. It would be so simple if she could just be with Terry… But her mind was just a blur…. They got to the kids bedroom and Candy walked to her son's bed. He was sleeping like an angel. His baby blond slightly curly hair on the little blue pillow. He had round rosy cheeks. Candy picked him up and hugged him gently after kissing his forehead. She felt better with her baby in her harms. She had tears of joy. Annie gave her the baby's bag and they left the room. They went downstairs.

- Candy, said Albert, you're sure you don't want to stay for dinner?

- I ate on the plane, said Candy, don't worry about me. I just want to go home and sleep. Thank you so much for looking after him, Annie.

- You're welcome anytime, said Annie smiling good night.

- Good night everybody, said Candy smiling.

- Bye Candy, said the others.

Candy left with her baby. She had a little car with a baby seat. She got home put him to bed and he didn't even blink. She was right, her baby was a heavy sleeper. She got ready to go to bed.

**********

Meanwhile in Paris. Terry woke up gave his little girl a bath and called Candy's suite. There was no answer. He thought she was probably in the bathroom getting ready. He ordered breakfast for Juliet and him.

- Daddy, did you call Candy?

- Yes, I did, but she wasn't answering her phone.

- Maybe she's still asleep… we probably made her tired last night.

- Maybe, now eat your breakfast.

- Yes, daddy…

When they finished their breakfast. They tried Candy's room again and there was still no answer. Terry had a bad feeling, so he called the reception and they told him that Candy had checked out.

_"She left!!!! Great! I chased her away! Now Juliet is going to miss her…why did she run? We could've make it work this time around…" He thought_

There was a playgroup for children in the hotel, so Terry sent Juliet there. That would give him a few hours before he could break the news to her that Candy had left.

_"Freckles, why did you leave? I would've never forced myself on you!!! I just needed a little more time, to convince you, like the first time…"_

_**********_

_After a night of making love, they were both in the bathroom taking a bath and having fun… they were kissing so much, that they got out of there 3 hours later. They ordered room service and had a very late and heavy breakfast. Then they made love again. Candy stood up to get dressed. Terry was looking at her._

- Freckles, we need to talk.

- Terry, please, let's not ruin what we have with talking, let's just have fun…

- Candy, we need to think about the future.

- I didn't ask you for anything… I just want to live the moment.

- Candy…

- No Terry, please…

- Just live the moment, and what you go back to Chicago and marry Anthony?

- That's a thought.

- After what happened between us?

- Why not?

- You came here, met me gave me your virginity and now you want to go back to Anthony?

- Terry, I don't know what I'm going to do…but I have to go back to Chicago eventually…

- Why did you give yourself to me?

- Well … I wanted to know what it was like…

- With me?

- Yes, with you, the former love of my life…

- Candy, I'm offering you a future with me.

- Terry, don't make promises you can't keep like the first time.

- This is not like the first time, this time I have no secret…

- Unlike the first time, you kept Susanna's accident from me… do you know what it did to me to find that out during the intermission from the mouth of some gossiping women? I wanted to see her to tell her not to use her injury to hold on to you…

- I…

- And getting to the hospital, finding her room empty, finding her on the roof and saving her realising that she had actually got her leg cut off… seeing you come and get her, seeing the pain in your eyes… You took her in your arms and left me there on the roof… did you know how hurt I was how lonely and useless I felt.

- You had just saved Susanna's life, you weren't useless, Candy… I'm sorry I left you there, I didn't know what to tell you… carrying Susanna; she was so light, but it felt like I was carrying lead, because I was now linked to her for good…

- Terry, leaving you to Susanna was the hardest thing I've ever had to do… I still can't believe I actually did it…I was dying inside when you caught up with me on those awful stairs… I wanted to stay with you so much… I tried getting over you… Anthony was great, but marrying him doesn't feel right… because he's not you!!!!

- You got me now, Candy. Marry me… let's be together…

- You remember in the bible that prophet who went to see that woman who treated him so good, he told her she was going to have a child, because she was childless? She told him "man of God, don't lie to me. Did I ask you for anything?" I'm telling you the same thing, Terry; did I ask you for anything? Don't lie to me…

- Candy, this time it's real. We're going to be together and we're going to have our children…

Candy was crying looking at Terry. He was saying everything she wanted him to say. But for some reason, she was still hesitating… it seemed to good to be true…

- Terry, no please, leave me alone… I don't want you to disrupt my life again.

- This time it's real Candy… marry me, not Anthony come on Candy… say you'll marry me…

- Terry I want to marry you more than anything… the last time I let myself believe that we were going to be together for good… I got burned…

She was crying.

- Don't cry my love, I'm here and we're going to be together forever.

Candy was thinking that as long as Susanna was alive, she would never have peace with Terry, and they had a little girl, which meant that Terry would have to keep contact with her… Terry took her in his arms and kissed her tears away.

- I love you and only you, he said, please give us another chance… I've never felt what I'm feeling with you with another woman…You're the best sex I've ever had… I want to make love to you everyday…

- Terry… maybe you only desire me, maybe it's just lust…

- With you? No… if anything, with you I'm actually making love for the first time in my life…because you're the only woman I've ever love...

- Oh Terry, I love you too, she said crying, but…

- Candy, life is full of risks… let's do this…

Candy looked at him. She had given herself to him and what she felt was beyond her expectations. She wanted him everyday too…it felt right, so right…so real.

Feel - feel - feel -

I feel so real  
I feel so real

I feel so real and I owe it all to you.

Oh  
I feel so nice with you here by my side.  
If I just do the best  
that I can do it seems that's enough for you.  
The little things mean so much  
a smile or a joyful touch

That push that keeps me going strong to know that I belong

and I feel so real  
I feel so real

Love is such a wonderful thing

the angels sing and freedom reigns

Freedom from the chains that hold us back from harmony.  
I'm right here on my knees to thank you  
for the air that I breath.  
I thank you for the life that you have saved

That's why I've got to say:  
Feel so real  
I feel so real

Feel so real  
feel so real  
feel so real

Feel so real  
feel so real  
feel so real.

Candy, who was in Terry's arms, lifted her head and kissed him.

- All right Terry, I'll trust you again, she said.

- I love you Candy

- I love you Terry

They made love to seal their deal, their new future together. After that they became inseparable. Terry was spending every single night in her suite, they would spent their days together. It was paradise. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives._  
_

**********

Terry closed his eyes. Candy was gone, so he was going to go back to America too. He made the arrangements to take the next plane out of Paris. Juliet came back from her playgroup.

- Daddy, can you call Candy now?

- Honey, Candy had to leave very early this morning, her little boy needed her.

Juliet's face became pale, she was extremely sad and tears started pearling in her eyes.

- She left? Like mommy left?

- No, not like mummy, your mummy is in heaven baby… but don't worry we can call her and we can go see her when we go back to America…

- When are we going back?

- How about tonight?

- That's great daddy! Can we go see her right away?

- Well we live in New York, she lives in Chicago…

- So?

Terry smiled looking at his daughter. Everything is always so simple for children.

- So, we'll see what we can do…now can you help me pack your stuff?

Terry called for room service and two maids came to help them pack their luggage. A few hours later Terrence Grandchester and his daughter was in first class going back to the United States.

**********

Candy went back to work at Annie's agency and she would pick up Anthony from daycare and go back home. She would sometimes go to the mansion to have dinner. It had been two weeks since her return from Paris and she missed Terry and Juliet so much.

Albert would come and see her some evening to make sure she was fine.

- Albert, you don't need to come and check on me all the time.

- I worry about you…

- You don't need to… I'm fine.

- What happened in Paris?

- Why are you asking me that?

- I know you… something happened to make you come back so quickly.

- I missed my son and I wanted to be with him.

Which was the truth; she missed Anthony, but it was torture for her to leave Terry and Juliet too… life was complicated!

- Come on Candy, said Albert.

- Well all right… I saw Terry.

- Oh…

Albert turned around and he walked to the living window. Candy looked at him surprised.

- Albert, I've never asked what happened to me… Apparently I've met him in Paris and we had a fling or a thing, while I was engaged to Anthony and he was married… Do you know anything about that?

- I only know what Anthony told me…

- What did he say?

- That you had to do some soul searching before the wedding, you went to Paris, you met Terry…

- And…?

- You came back to marry Anthony…

- That's it? Are you sure there was nothing else?

- That's all I know… that's all Anthony told me. He was very secretive. He didn't want to tell us that you've been with another man before marrying him… he loved you he was protecting you…

- Even though I was slut and I gave my virginity to another man??? Oh my God! Said Candy upset.

- I'm sorry Candy; I didn't want to upset you. You must've had your reasons for doing what you did…

- This is so confusing…

- Did you ask Terry…

- He told me some things, but I'm refusing to believe it… how could I've cheated on Anthony with a married man on top of that!?

- I don't have any answers for you little one, said Albert hugging her, whatever you did, you know you can come to me for anything right?

- I know that. Thank you so much Albert…

- I love you.

- I love you too, dad! Said Candy hugging him back.

Albert stayed for a while then he left after making sure she was fine with Anthony after dinner.

The next day, Candy came back from picking up her little boy from daycare and she arrived in front of her apartment and she saw a man wearing a hat and black glasses. She got scared at first, who could be waiting for her in front of her door like that. The building is supposed to have the latest technology in security. She had her little boy in her arms with some grocery bags in another hand.

- Can I help you? She said.

The man turned around.

- Finally!!!! Where the hell have you been?? Said Terry.

- Well hello to you too! Said Candy.

Terry approached her and he took the baby and the groceries, while Candy looked for her keys to open her apartment door… They all got in. Terry walked to the kitchen with the grocery bags, still holding the baby in his arms. Candy looked at him.

- Terry, this is Anthony, said Candy.

- Anthony, this is Terry, said "hi".

- Hi! Said the baby laughing.

- Hello little man, said Terry with a smile, he looks like you with .

- Thanks, said Candy smiling.

Candy gave Anthony a chocolate bar, he was all happy, but he got very dirty eating it. She was putting the groceries away.

- I came to see you for Juliet, he said.

- For Juliet? Said Candy, is that so?

- She misses you so much, she wants to see you …

- I just came back from a day at work…

- Candy please, Juliet got attached to you more than I could've imagined!

Candy looked at Terry. She wanted him to say that he had missed her too.

- So I came here to pick you up, so we can go see her together…

- In New York? She said.

- No, here in Chicago. My mother has a mansion here…

- Your mother? Eleonor Baker?

- Yes, she had an accident on set, so she's taking some time off moving making…

- Here in Chicago?

- Yes. I have a job directing a theatre Hathaway purchased not too long ago…

- The fact that I live in Chicago is just a pure coincidence?

- Of course not, Candy. Juliet loves you, I want you and my mother loves you too. I'm sure she would love to meet your son and Juliet is eager to see him too… if you don't come with me tonight, she's going to have a nervous breakdown. Please Candy… you ran away.

- I didn't ran, I just needed to see my son… I missed him.

- You could've said goodbye, or ask me to come back with you…

_"No I couldn't, because I was running from you..." thought Candy._

- I'm sorry, said Candy, I didn't mean to upset Juliet.

- What about me? You think I wasn't upset to find out that you disappeared on me?

- Well you have a weird way of showing it, yelling at me when I arrived, she said with a soft voice.

Terry looked at her. He put Anthony down and he walked to the kitchen and hugged her hard. Then he looked for her lips and kissed her softly and gently, since Anthony was there.

- I miss you Freckles, he said softly.

- I missed you too…

- Now can we go see Juliet? Or honestly, I will bring her here to be with you, because I cannot take another night of her crying for you!!!!

- All right, said Candy smiling. Let me go get this little fellow clean first.

Anthony had chocolate all over his face and his clothes. Candy took him and went to the bathroom. Anthony like most babies, hated getting water on his face, so he screamed his lungs out. She washed his hands then she changed his clothes. Then she took him in the living room and gave him to Terry.

- I thought you were strangling him by the way he was screaming…

- He just hates getting his face washed, said Candy, I'm be right back. Let me go change.

- You look fine.

- I'm not meeting your mother in this outfit, said Candy going to her room.

She changed and put on some dressed pants, a white silk shirt with a blazer on top. She had her hair in a bun. Terry looked at her.

- You look old, he said.

- Gee thanks! Said Candy.

He approached her and took her bobby pins off her hair and it fell on her shoulders.

- What are you doing? She asked stunned, Terry!!!

- Now you look your age, he said smiling, now let's go. Or my mother is going to have a nervous brake down baby sitting Juliet if we don't get there soon.

Candy picked up a few toys and put them in her bag and followed Terry outside who had Anthony in his arms. He was smiling and talking to him and making funny faces. Anthony was laughing out loud. Terry had made another conquest. Why wasn't she surprised?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forgotten Passion**_

**Chapter 5  
"This time around…"**

Candy followed Terry and Anthony outside, to where is car was parked.

- You're not afraid of being recognised?

- What else is new? Said Terry.

- Do you have a car seat?

- Yes, I do as a matter of fact, I bought one… I didn't want to give you a reason…

- I can see that, said Candy.

Candy watched as Terry put little Anthony in the baby seat. This last one was giggling as Terry was talking to him. Anthony needed a father and Terry would be perfect…

_"What am I saying? Ok, Candy stop it… I know you're dying to sleep with him, but you've got to wait until you memory comes back …" She thought._

They were riding for a while, then Candy saw the Andrew Mansion.

- Don't tell me you're neighbours with the Andrew Mansion?

- It is the best residential area…I can even see the dandy from my window putting on his silk shirts.

- No you don't!

- Just kidding! We're a few houses down from your mansion. By the way, why aren't you living there… I know you like your independence, but with a child, wouldn't you want to the maids, the cook?

- I like my independence…

- What's the real reason?

Terry knew there was something more.

- I … didn't get along with the great aunt.

- You never got along with her…

- I know but I was alone… now with Anthony … I didn't want him to be in that uncomfortable atmosphere.

- You mean she was mean to you and your baby? That bloody mean old hag!

- Well since her favourite grand nephew Anthony died and the baby and I made it…

- You'd think she'd be happy her nephew left an heir… and be nicer to you.

- For her I'm the orphan who brought bad luck to her family… so my offspring …

- How could she not like that little baby? He's adorable!!!! And he's my rival's baby!

- You're a good person Terry, thank you for being nice to Anthony.

- He's part of you Freckles… every babies are angels…

Candy looked at him with love… he was so compassionate.

- You were right to leave then… I feel better knowing you far away from all those males in love with you!

- What? They're not in love with me, it was only Anthony…

- And the dandy, and the inventor…

- What are you talking about? Archie was with Annie and Alistair had Patty.

- That doesn't immune them to you… let's not forget you're great uncle William…

- Albert?

- I saw the way he looks at you in the newspaper…

- Keep your imagination for your movie script!

- Come on Freckles, be honest, after your husband died, did Albert offered to take care of you and the baby?

- Yes, but it was because I was his nephew's widow…

- Yeah right!

- Terry…

- I'm just saying, I'm happy you didn't hook up with Albert…

- You expected me to wait for you? She said surprised.

- Of course not! How could you say that? I told you… you know what I said! You really want me to torture me by making me repeat that….

Candy remained silent. She didn't know what the heck Terry was talking about, and oddly enough, she wanted to remember it on her own… But despite the emptiness she was feeling, she loved Terry more than ever! They arrived at his mother's villa and Juliet was waiting for them at the door.

- Candy!!!!!!!!!!!! She said running to her laughing.

She jumped into Candy's arms, hugging her hard and kissing her cheeks.

- Oh Candy! I missed you so much!

- I missed you too, honey! Said Candy moved.

Terry was carrying Anthony who was giggling. Juliet looked at him.

- Is that your baby? She asked.

- Yes, come and say hello to Anthony…

Juliet smiled.

- Hi Anthony…

- Hi! Said the baby laughing.

- He's cute. Can he walk?

- Yes, he can, said Candy.

Terry put the baby down and Juliet took his hand.

- Anthony's daddy is in heaven and my mommy is in heaven… so why don't…

- Jules, said her daddy, go see nana!

- Come on, let's go see nana…, said Juliet who knew he father thought she was talking too much…

The children went inside the house.

- You know what she was going to say, right? Said Terry.

- Yes…

- And what do you think?

- I think that I have amnesia…

- Not again…

Candy walked in front of him and she went to say hello to Eleonor who was carrying Anthony.

- Candy!!! It's so good to see you!!!! And your baby is adorable!

Candy hugged Miss Baker hard.

- I heard you weren't feeling good, said Candy.

- I just need to take some time off the movies, she said smiling what about you?

- You know I lost my husband… I'm recovering…

- I'm sorry for your loss, said Eleonor.

- Thank you, said Candy.

The two women went inside talking and laughing. Terry was looking at them going. He had made plans with Candy that time in Paris… after convincing Candy to trust him….

**********

_Candy and Terry were living a dream. They did some sight seeing, they did some shopping. Terry was being recognised sometimes, but he would pretend he was not him, when there were a lot of people, or he would sign autographs, when it was only a couple of people._

- What is it like to be recognised? Asked Candy.

- Sometimes it does get tiresome and when it gets dangerous like with stalkers…

- Yeah, some actors got killed by their supposedly biggest fan.

- Yean, when a fan turn "Misery" on you, being famous is definitely not so fun anymore!

- Well I hope no one turns "Misery" on you…I would die if anything happens to you…

- I love you Candy, he said.

- I love you Terry, she said.

And he kissed her on the lips, in public! Candy didn't care. She was happy, nothing else was important. Terry would stay in Candy's suite, barely going to his suite to change and take his messages. Eden was sulking, but she couldn't do anything.

One morning, Candy woke up and she found the bed empty and the bathroom door was open. Terry was gone. She got up and she took a shower, she ordered their regular breakfast and she was waiting for him, until she couldn't and he ate without him. She called his cell phone, but she got his voice mail. What the hell was going on? She didn't want to go to Terry's suite and see Eden…but she had a feeling something was not right. Then she vaguely remembered hearing Terry's cell phone during the night, but she continued sleeping. Who would call Terry in the middle of the night and what was the call about? Terry finally came sometime in the afternoon. Candy was watching television, without watching. Her mind was elsewhere. She opened the door when he knocked… His face looked flushed, that was not a good sign. He hugged Candy.

- Terry? What's wrong?

- Candy…

- What is it?

- Something happened.

- What?

- It's out of my control…

- Terry, tell me what's wrong?

She felt like the day she arrived in New York and found him so preoccupied by something that turned out to be Susanna Marlowe. Terry had the same look.

- It's Susanna…

Candy put her hand on her chest and her heart skipped a beat.

- Susanna…, she said with a little voice.

- Yes, Eden called me during the night…Susanna has been having these terrible headaches… so she went for a check up and they found out she has a brain tumour the size of a grapefruit and it's inoperable…

- Oh my God! How long does she have…

- The doctors don't know, 6 months, or more or less…

- You are divorced right?

- Candy, I need to be there with her and our daughter….

Candy saw her world come crashing down, again!

- Terry, I told you not to lie to me…

Terry looked at her surprised.

- Out of all the people I thought you'd understand…

- Why? Because the first time I just rolled over and let you be with her?

- Candy…

- I told you not to lie to me. I told you I didn't ask you for anything…

- Candy, she's dying….

- The first time she attempted suicide I saved her…

- This is not quite the same thing.

- But the result is the same: I end up alone! Again!!! She yelled

- Candy please….

- Please what? Please understand? She's going to die?

- I need a little time…

- To make her feel better? Like the first time when she lost her leg saving you?

- It's not going to be forever…

- What if by some miracle, she makes it beyond 6 months, and is sick for years? What am I supposed to do?

- Candy, I'll give you the life you want, but a little later

- Terry you promised me a life together now… not in 6 months, or a year…

Terry looked at her devastated. She was right; he was backing out of their deal…

- You're right Candy, I can't ask you to wait, while you have a chance at happiness with Anthony…

Candy looked at him with tears in eyes…

- So you're sending me back to Anthony? Just like that? Why do I feel like you used me…?

- We were two consenting adults…

- Don't remind me! I wanted it to be just casual sex, you had to come and make it serious! You gave me hope… of a life with you, with the children we were going to have… I can't believe you're doing this to me again!!!!

Candy was crying, she was sad, she was furious, she was in rage. Terry felt powerless. Asking Candy to wait for him seemed so unfair… But Susanna needed him and his daughter too… His morality was preventing him from abandoning Susanna while she was sick, or from letting Susanna know he was waiting for her to die to be with Candy… that was so creepy.

- Candy, said Terry in tears, oh Candy… I wish I didn't have to hurt you like that…

- You're choosing Susanna over me, again!!!!!

- Don't say it like that; you know I really want to be with you…

- Really, then why are you making the same choice all over again?

- She's dying…

- I don't think I ever got the sense of the phrase; "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me…"

- I didn't fool you… Candy come on…

- I just want to forget!! Forget that I ever met you here in Paris! Forget about the memories we made, forget I ever made love to you!!!! I want to forget you altogether!!!! Get out Terry! Leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again! You bring nothing but pain…

- You don't mean that…

- Yes, I do… leave and I hope our paths never cross again!!!! She said crying her eyes out…

Terry was devastated, but his duty… that woman saved his life. He was able to convince her to divorce…but now she was dying, he could turned his back on her, she was the mother of his child, the woman who saved his life… He just couldn't abandon her in a moment of need. Having the man she loves by her side, was her dying wish, to get back together before she dies… He couldn't commit to Candy… Terry look at Candy one last time with tears in his eyes, then he opened the door and left, for good.

He was on the plane two hours later. He remarried his ex-wife to make her last days better… The next time he saw Candy was in the newspaper announcing her marriage to Anthony Brown… His heart was ripped into shreds.

So many times  
Said it was forever  
Said our love would always be true  
Something in my heart always knew  
I'd be lying here beside you  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own

So many promises never should be spoken  
Now I know what loving you cost  
Now we're up to talking divorce  
And we weren't even married  
On my own  
Once again now  
One more time  
By myself

No one said it was easy  
But it once was so easy  
Well I believed in love  
Now here I stand  
I wonder why

I'm on my own  
Why did it end this way  
On my own  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be  
On my own  
I wish that we could do it all again

So many times  
I know I should have told you  
Losing you it cut like a knife  
You walked out and there went my life  
I don't want to live without you  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own

This wasn't how it was supposed to end  
I wish that we could do it all again  
I never dreamed I'd spend one night alone  
On my own, I've got to find where I belong again  
I've got to learn how to be strong again  
I never dreamed I'd spend one night alone  
By myself by myself  
I've got to find out what was mine again  
My heart is saying that it's my time again  
And I have faith that I will shine again  
I have faith in me  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own_  
_

**********

- Terry! Said his mother, are you coming?

- Yes, mum, he said.

- Dinner is almost ready, said Eleonor.

- Daddy, said Juliet, can I go with Candy to work?

- What? Said Terry.

- Well Anthony goes to work with her, can I go too… so I can play with Anthony and be with Candy, I miss her so much…

- I'll have to talk to Candy about it first

- Well I don't see why, said Candy smiling, I can take you with me…if your father and your nana don't mind.

- It's fine with me, said Terry smiling.

- No problem with me, said Eleonor.

- Yay! Said Juliet.

- Yay! Said Anthony like he understood what was going on.

Everybody burst out laughing with the baby. Candy had a great time with Terry and his family. Terry drove her back to her apartment after she put Juliet to bed and tucked her in. Anthony was asleep in his car seat. Terry carried him gently to the apartment. Candy was moved.

- You're so good to him.

- He's a baby Freckles…

- Thank you for a nice evening… it felt like family…

- My mother wants us to be together.

- Your mom?

- And me too, of course…. But all in due time…

Candy opened the door of her apartment and she showed Terry her bedroom where Anthony's crib was.

- He doesn't have his own room? Asked Terry.

- It's only the two of us, said Candy, sometimes he wakes up at night and climbs on my bed…

- What if you get a date?

- A date that spends the night? I don't think so… anyway, I don't date, I spend my time with my son.

- That's music to my ears!

She put Anthony in his crib after taking his clothes off. She let him sleep in his undergarments. Then she went with him in the living room. He came from behind and held her by the waist and kissed her on the neck. Candy moved away.

- Terry, please, it's late… I have to work tomorrow…

- All right… he said, walking to the door, good night Freckles.

- Good night Terry…

Candy closed the door behind him. Part of her wanted Terry to kiss her, another part of her wanted to wait to have all the facts… she opened the door; Terry was waiting and he took her in his arms and his tongue was down her throat so fast it made her head spin. Kissing Terry was wonderful and she didn't need her memory to tell her that she loved it… When they finally stopped, they were both breathless.

- I guess it's no use asking you if I can spend the night?

- For some reason, I feel the need to be cautious this time around…

- What?

- Yes; the last time, I was a virgin, engaged to Anthony and I just gave myself to you…

- You're being cautious now that you have no one?

- I have my baby Anthony this time around, any decision I make affects him too…

- Of course, I have a daughter, I know… good night Freckles this time I'm really leaving…

- Good night Terry, she said closing the door.

Candy was in her bed missing Terry, like he was supposed to be in her big bed…

_"This is ridiculous! I don't remember sleeping with him, but why do I miss him in my bed?"_

**********

So Candy started to go to work with Juliet and Anthony. It felt so right to her. Juliet loved her and adored Anthony. Everywhere she went she had the children. Juliet would spend the night with Candy too. So sometimes, it would be days before she sees Terry. One day, she went to pick up Juliet, but Anthony was not very well. His tummy was a little soft.

- You can leave him here, said Eleonor.

- What? Are your sure? I wanted to go to the mansion and leave them with Annie.

- No need, I can take care of them, said Eleonor, don't worry.

- Are you sure?

- Candy, I am a mother… remember?

- Of course, thank you Eleonor.

- Any time. You take care of Juliet without hesitation… she loves you so much which is good; she needs a woman….

- I have to go, said Candy who didn't want to continue that conversation, I'll see you later!

- Bye Candy! Said Eleonor smiling.

When Candy came back, she was hoping not to see Terry… they hadn't seen each other ever since that kiss. But she was out of luck; Terry was there but not in a good mood at all. He was frowning and answering the kids, without yelling but without enthusiasm. He looked at Candy like he didn't see her.

- You came to pick up Anthony? He said, would you take Juliet tonight too?

- Euh, sure, said Candy looking at him.

- What? He said.

- Why are you sulking?

- Bad day at work…

- Oh… of course… is that why you're ignoring me?

- I'm ignoring you? Really.

He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips a little violently showing his frustration, in front of everybody. Candy was bright as red.

- Juliet, tell the maid to arrange a bag for you…, said Terry like nothing happened

- Yes, daddy smiling.

Juliet left with Anthony in tow. They were all in the living room when Eleonor smiling, said:

- Let me change Anthony before you leave, she said following them and leaving Candy and Terry alone.

Candy looked at Terry. His eyes were red, like he had a migraine.

- Terry, come over here, she said taking him to the armchair of the living room, sit… and now close your eyes…

- What?

- Shut… just do as I say; close your eyes.

He complied. She put her hand on his neck and gave him a nice massage.

- Relax…, she said with a soft voice.

His eyes were closed and he was dozing off by the time Juliet came back with her nana and Anthony ready to go.

- Shut, said Candy, daddy is sleeping, let's leave bye Eleonor.

- Bye Nana…

- Bye guys, said Eleonor smiling.

Candy left with the children. Eleonor looked at Terry asleep on the couch, his face was a peace, the anger was gone. She knew Candy was the woman for her son… and she was hoping it was going to work this time around.

_"Please God, let them find their way to each other again" She thought._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forgotten Passion**_

_**Chapter 6  
"Third time is the charm"**_

Terry went to see Albert one Saturday morning to talk to him. Albert greeted him well.

- Terry! He said hugging him briefly; it's good to see you!

- It's good to see you too…

- You mean it's good to see that I didn't marry Candy?

- Why yes, that too! Thanks buddy!

- Let's got to my study, said Albert as they walked, Candy married Anthony, because you broke up with her…

- But wasn't she about to marry him before we met again

- Yes, but she was having doubts. So meeting you in Paris just confirmed her doubts… she couldn't marry Anthony…

- And of course I had to blow it…

- It was not your fault Terry, you thought you could keep your promises…Candy doesn't remember…

- She told me that. I had trouble believing her

- Why?

- Because when we broke up the second time, she was saying she wanted to forget about me…

- So you thought she was playing you?

- Yeah…

- Terry…

- Don't worry, I pretended to play along…I want her back

- What about her baby

- It's Candy's baby Albert, I love him, he's adorable… I'll be a father to him since your nephew can't. And I have a daughter too…

- Right…are you making any progress?

Albert was at his bar, serving some drinks for him and Terry.

- Yes, and since you're her father, I wanted to ask you for her hand in marriage…are you ok with that?

- I think you're what Candy needs, I knew it then, and I know it now… and let's hope this time, that …

He gave Terry his glass of Scotch, took his and raised it, saying:

- "Third time is the charm"!

- "Third time is the charm", said Terry smiling and raising his glass and hitting Albert's.

They drank their drinks and then Terry said:

- I have to go take my daughter to a birthday party…

- All right. Candy should be by the pool with Anthony

- Oh really?

- You want to say hello before you leave?

- Do you even have to ask?

- The fact that you leave close by is another advantage if you marry Candy, she'll be two steps away from us…

- I'm not too sure that's a good thing…, said Terry smiling

They left Albert's study to go to the back yard by the pool.

**********

Candy was at the Andrew Mansion , that Saturday morning, to spend the day there. Anthony was happy to see his cousin Leslie. Annie who went to change both babies, came back by the pool and asked Candy :

- Candy, who the hell is Jul? She asked

- Oh, said Candy blushing, it's Terry's daughter…

- Terry's daughter? Said Archibald

- Yes, her name is Juliet…, said Terry

- So you're seeing Terry? Said Archie

- What do you mean by "seeing"?

- Are you dating?

- No, but his daughter spends a lot of time with me

- It's not like you need to flatter him with this daughter, he's nuts about you…, said Annie

- I'm not doing it to get his attention… The little girl lost her mother…

- You want to be her new mother? Said Archie

- Archie, I'm just taking care of Juliet, and Anthony likes her…

- Leslie misses Anthony too, he said

- Anthony is here today isn't he? He misses Leslie too…

- Hum hum, said Archie, that's why he's calling "Jul"….?

- Archie, said Annie, would you leave Candy and her baby alone? She's allowed to have friends… Terry is her friend…

- Speak of the devil, said Archie

Candy looked at the door and she could see Albert coming with Terry; they were talking and laughing.

- What is he doing here? Said Candy

- Maybe he wanted to talk to Albert…, said Annie

Terry and Albert got closer. Anthony ran to Terry saying:

- Hi!

- Hello, little buddy! Said Terry taking him in his arms, how are you? Playing with your cousin?

- Hi Terry, said Annie smiling

- Grandchester, said Archie

- Hello Terry, said Candy

- Hi everybody! Said Terry

- Are you staying for a while? Said Annie

- No, I have to go take Juliet to a birthday party, said Terry

- Oh, said Candy all right, can you kiss her for me

- I will, said Terry putting Anthony down, I have to go buddy, I'll see you later ok… Well I have to go now…

- Bye Terry, said the other

- Candy, I'll call you later

- Ok, said Candy

- Bye, said Terry, thanks for the drink Albert

- Anytime, said Albert

The Reagans kids and the great aunt arrived to sit by the pool. Eliza ran to Terry and hugged hi.

- Terrence! You came to look for me!?

- Eliza, said Terry taking her hands off of him, euh hello. No, I actually came to see Candy and Anthony…

Eliza was furious.

- Candy? Said Eliza

- Give it up sis! Said Neil

Then he turned to Candy

- Hi Candy, he said smiling how are you and little Anthony?

- I'm fine thank you Neil…, said Candy

Terry thought Neil was way too nice to Candy. He wanted to say something but he continued his way, he will call her about it later. As Terry was leaving, Anthony ran after him saying:

- Daddy!!!! No go!

There was a silence. Candy became white as a ghost. "Daddy" stopped and turned around and took the baby, kiss him on the forehead and hugged him. Candy walked to them.

- Hey baby, daddy has to go, you stay with mummy ok?

And he gave the baby to Candy.

- Oh Terry , I'm so sorry

- For what?

- He called you "daddy"

- He probably heard Juliet call me that and he's just repeating, it's ok…

- Our children are getting confused…

- Would you meet me tomorrow so we can talk about it?

- Tomorrow?

- Yes at my place…

- You think we should stop seeing each other so the kids won't be confused?

- That could be a solution…

- All right, we really need to discuss all this

- Would you kill me if I kiss you in front of your whole family?

- Don't you dare! She whispered

- Come on, you know you want it

Terry leaned and kissed her on the lips before Candy could reply. Anthony was laughing and clapping his hands saying:

- Yay!!!!

Candy and Terry burst out laughing with every body, except the Reagans. Eliza and Neil were both jealous and the great aunt was looking at Candy with mean eyes.

Terry left and Candy went back to sit with her friends.

- Well said Annie, that was fun!

- Anthony is just repeating what Juliet says…, said Candy

- Oh sure, said Annie smiling

- Maybe Anthony is seeing the future, said Archie

- Stop it you two! Terry and I are going to stop seeing each other…

- After that kiss? Said Annie

- It was just goodbye, said Candy

Annie smiled. They spent a nice afternoon and Candy went back to her apartment late. She didn't want to think about what Terry was going to tell her. He wanted them to brake up, that thought was intolerable to her. She wanted to continue seeing him… her memory was not coming back, what if it doesn't come back? What if it takes years? No, if Terry wants to break up with her she was going to fight him… she was not going to lose him again.

Terry came to pick her up in the morning.

- I thought I was coming to see you, she said with a smile

- Daddy! Said Anthony running to him

- Hey son, said Terry taking the baby

- You're sure you're fine with it? Said Candy

- Candy, your son is calling me "daddy"; that's music to my ears!!!! Said Terry, you're ready, you have your bathing suit

- Yes, let's go, said Candy.

They all went to his mansion. They were in the garden, the children were playing, and they were having drinks; smoothies.

- So you want to end it?

- I said it could be a solution to end the kid's confusion, but never in a million years would I want to lose you again Freckles!

- But yesterday...

- You want us not to see each other anymore?

- No, in fact I wanted to fight you on that

Terry smiled.

- What I'm suggesting is to make Anthony's dream a reality

- What do you mean?

- I want to be his daddy, I want you to be Juliet's mother… so, will you marry me Freckles?

- Oh…

- You seem surprised…

- I am… I thought you just wanted to have fun…

- That too of course freckles I just want to marry you too

- So you could be a father to Anthony and I'll be a mother to Juliet?

Candy felt a little bad. He wanted a mother for his daughter?

- Freckles, what's wrong? You don't want to get married to me?

- Terry, I… you want to be a father to Anthony…

- You don't want me to? He's already calling me daddy…

- Is that the only reason?

- I also want a wife to wait for me when I come back home…and in my bed at night…

Terry was not talking about love. He made it sound so simple.

- Can I think about it and give you my answer tomorrow…? Asked Candy

- All right Freckles think about it. It's perfect for both our families…

_"I don't want to marry you because it's perfect for our families…I want my memory back! It's not coming and now I want you more than anything… this is confusing!"_

Since Candy had amnesia, Terry didn't want to confuse her with love declarations. When Candy gets her memory back, he will tell her how much he loves her…

_"Third time is a charm" He thought_

The children were playing and having a lot of fun. Juliet approached them with Anthony in tow…

- What are you guys talking about? Said Juliet

- None of your beeswax, said Terry, little miss nosy

- Oh… ok then, let's go Anthony, the grown ups don't want to talk to us…

Anthony followed Juliet, smiling and laughing.

- They get along great, said Candy

- They could grow up together… think about it…, this the perfect solutions

- I wanted to wait until I get my memory back to do anything with you Terry…

- That's very wise Candy, but what if your memory doesn't come back? It's been more than a year, almost two years now, are you going to put your life on hold forever?

- What you're saying makes sense Terry, but…

- Listen Candy, whatever your memory is going to bring back, don't you want it to find you married and secured?

- Marriage is such a big step, and I feel like I'm stepping into emptiness and that I'm going to fall…

- Freckles, think about it and give me your answer tomorrow…

- All right, she said

Her mind was so confused, marry Terry… for as long a she could remember, that's what she wanted even when they were in school…

**********

(Remembering Scotland)

They were sitting by the lake in Scotland. Terry was reading his mother's book on Shakespeare…

- You want to be an actor, right? Said Candy

- Yes

- Like your mother…

- That's got nothing to do with it, well not directly… growing up in the house of hell with my stepmonster, I would always go in my room and start pretending I'm this little prince no one knows about, and someone will come and save me… from my stepmonster

- That's why when you found out your mother was Eleonor Baker…

- I rushed to America like a fool, thinking I found my salvation… it was a rude awakening… I never thought I would talk to her again, until you intervened, thank you …

- Well I wished I had a mother…

- Maybe you're luckier than you think not to have one… so anyway, being an actor… I could play any role…

Terry stood up and was acting some parts…

- I could be a King, a beggar, a knight in a shinning armour who saves his beloved princess

As he said that, he took Candy's hand, made her stand and took her in his arms and hugged her hard. Then he let go of her. She looked at him he was so passionate. She lye down on the grass, closed her eyes and said:

- I could be a princess asleep waiting for her Prince Charming's kiss to wake up

- Yes, after fighting the dragon guarding the castle, he said making movement of someone swinging a sword, and killing it. I finally get to the room where my lovely Princess Freckles has been asleep, for 100 years… and wake her up with a kiss...

He crouched, kneeled and put his lips on Candy's.

- My hero, she said opening her eyes smiling

Then she pulled his head and they continued making out on the grass…After a while, they were still sitting on the grass, they were cuddling…

- I hope you realise your dream, Terry she said

- Another one of my dreams aside from acting, in fact it's the most important one

- Which dream is that?

- Being with you forever…

- What?

- I love Candy, and I know I want to be with you for good, I want to marry you someday…

- Oh Terry, I want to marry you some day too…, she said moved, but what if this is just a high school fling?

- Then it's a high school fling…but for now, I love you and I want to marry you someday…

He took her face and kissed her lips.

_I dont know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
cause youve started something  
Oh, cant you see?  
That ever since we met  
Youve had a hold on me  
It happens to be true  
I only want to be with you_

_It doesnt matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this  
Its crazy but its true  
I only want to be with you_

_You stopped and smiled at me  
And asked if Id care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And I didnt stand a chance  
Now listen honey  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as were together, honey, I dont care  
cause youve started something  
Oh, cant you see?  
That ever since we met  
Youve had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you_

_Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me  
And asked if Id care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And I didnt stand a chance  
Now hear me tell you  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as were together, honey, I dont care  
cause youve started something  
Oh, cant you see?  
That ever since we met  
Youve had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you  
I said no matter, no matter what you do  
I only want to be with you_

**********

- Candy? Freckles?

Candy snapped out of her daydream.

- What?

- You were far away… what were you thinking about?

- I was thinking about that day in Scotland, when you were talking about being an actor…

- And I told you my biggest dream was to marry you someday…

- Yes…

- So you see, you want to help me realise this dream?

- You can marry any woman you want. I have a child by another man

- But I want you and you child…I have a child too, by another woman and don't forget, you wanted to marry me too… someday

- So this is also one of my dreams…?

- Think about it…

- I will Terry she said looking at him with fondness

Terry took her hand, pulled her closer to him and he kissed her on the lips. The children came back laughing at them, and they had lunch, they drank. The kids took a nap after lunch…Terry gave Candy a guest room so she could also rest. Candy was on the bed thinking and trying to trigger her memory.

When Candy was in her bed later that day, she was still trying to force her memory back. She her memory to come back so badly. It was really frustrating for her.

_"Well when I was a teen, I wanted to marry Terry…and that dream is going to come true, since he's asked me to marry him… hey memory, you don't wan to come back to help me decide? Too bad, I'm going to marry the man I love… whatever you come up with, can't be that bad, can it?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Forgotten Passion_**

**_Chapter 7_**  
**_ "An Important Decision"_**

Candy had a very agitated night. She couldn't stop thinking about Terry and his proposal. She wanted to marry Terry more than anything. She remembered how devastated she was when they broke up the first time. How she would've given anything, to be with Terry again. She woke up in the morning and she called Annie.

- Candy! How are you?

- Terry proposed…

- That's wonderful!

- I don't know about that…

- Did you say "yes"?

- Not yet…

- Candy that was your biggest dream…

- I can't remember…

- Candy, whatever happened to you , if your memory comes back let it find you married to Terry…

- What?

- Don't you wish you were Terry's wife when Susanna's accident happened? He would've never have left you…

- Don't underestimate Mrs. Marlowe…

- Anyway, Terry wouldn't have left you to be with her if you were his wife back then… Candy say yes, marry the man you love…

- Yes I love him…but, I…

- Candy…what if your memory doesn't come back? You want to remember what happened between you two in Paris, well I say the best way for that to happened is to be close to him… Marry him and your memory might get triggered by something familiar he does to you or anything

Candy remained silent for a while and then she said;

- All right! I'll marry him… if my memory comes back after the wedding… what's the worst that could happened?

- That's the spirit! Said Annie laughing

Yeah, what's the worst that could happen? Candy continued talking to Annie for a while, then she hung up the phone. She was now waiting for Terry to come so she can tell him she was going to marry him… Yes, she was going to marry Terry the man she loves with all the fibbers of her body. She spent the day home with her little boy, waiting for Terry. She had the day off so she spent her time doing the laundry. Anthony was playing in his park. There was a ring at the door.

- Terry! Said Candy happy

She ran to the door and she was disappointed to see…

- Neil! What do you want?

- Well hello to you too!

- You're not welcome here…

- I just want to say hi, he said entering without being invited

- Neil! Said Candy outraged

Neil walked to Anthony's park.

- Hello little buddy, he said how are you doing? I brought something for you…

He gave Anthony a little package which had a little truck inside. Anthony was laughing. Neil went to sit in the armchair.

- Neil, what do you want?

- Can I have a beer?

- I don't do beers…

- You should, it's good

- I'm waiting...

- You really want to be with that third rate actor?

- That's none of your business …

- I know that you came back heartbroken from Paris…

- What do you know about that?

- That Anthony was hurt, but he still married you… he was a pathetic loser! He married you even after you came back from fornicating for a week with another man!!!!

Candy's heart skipped a beat. What was Neil talking about?

- What do you know about that?

- Nothing, just that Anthony was pissed, you left for Paris alone not too long before your wedding…and you went to fuck your actor!!!

- Neil Reagan, get out of my apartment or I'm calling the police!!!! GET OUT!!!!

- Relax, I'm leaving… geez…

- And if you ever say that word in front of my son again, in my presence I'm going to make you eat your words….

Neil was walking to the door.

- I love it when you get angry, you're so beautiful…

Candy opened the door in rage.

- Out!

- You and I could have fun, if only you wanted to… I'll be a good father to your son…

- Not with "f" words coming out of your mouth in his presence you're not! And if you think for one second that I'm ever going to sleep with you , you're crazier than I thought…

- Well, you did once…

- What???? Said Candy feeling sick

- After your fall out with Anthony when you came back from Paris… I was there and I helped you and we kissed and …

- NO! Stop saying that! I would never sleep with you!!!!

- But you did! And you don't remember… Anthony found us in the morning and he judged that it was better for him to marry you than me… so you went back to him…

- I don't care how upset I was with Anthony, I would never in a million years, sleep with you!

- But you did! Said Neil taking her face to kiss her on the lips. Candy pushed him away!

- Stop that! She said

Neil couldn't reply, he was taken from the floor, punched in the nose and was hitting the wall the next second.

- If you ever touch her again, I'm going to kill you! Said a very angry Terry

Then he entered Candy's apartment and closed the door behind him.

- Daddy! Said Anthony raising his arms to him

Terry walked to the little boy, picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

- Hi son, said Terry, how are you tonight, you're not asleep yet?

- I was about to give him his bottle and put him to bed…, said Candy giving him the bottle

Terry took it and started feeding little Anthony who was drinking looking at Terry with happy eyes. Anthony was making noises like he wanted to say something, his hand was touching his chin and Terry was making voices looking at the baby drinking. Then he was touching Terry's ear, pulling it and caressing it. By the time the bottle was empty, Anthony was sound asleep. Terry took him to his crib in Candy's room. He came back in the living room where Candy was waiting for him.

- You've got his cot in your room? Why not his own room?

- His what? Oh right, the British…you guys say "cot" we say "crib"…

- Really?

- Well since it's only the two of us, I don't see why he should be alone in another room

- What if you get company?

- I don't do one night stands especially not with my son in the room

- That's why I was talking about him having his own room…

- He's a baby Terry…I just want him with me

- Fair enough. Now tell me what was the deal with Reagan… is he your lover?

Candy looked at him like he has just fallen from the sky.

- How could you ask me that?

- Stranger things have happened…

- If you came here to insult me…

- Come on Candy, give me a break! I come here and I found that coward kissing you!

- I pushed him away!!!

- Not soon enough...

- Terry…

- What was he doing here and what did he tell you?

- He wanted a roll in the hay! Are you happy?!

She didn't want to tell him about what Neil had told her, that they were lovers… It was a lie, it had to be a lie, she would never sleep with Neil. She damned her amnesia for the thousandth time! It was one thing to have Terry tell her they were lovers, but it was a whole other thing to have Neil Reagan telling her the same thing.

_"Did I turn into a slut after meeting Terry in Paris? Maybe that's why I don't want to remember…oh my God! No it can't be!!! Neil is a pathological liar…I don't believe him!"_

- A roll in the hay? He finally realised what a knock out you were? It took him long enough!

Candy smiled at the compliment.

- You came here to ask me something? She asked

- Yes to ask for your answer, imagine my surprise when I saw you kissing that creep! I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight…

- Now you know how I felt imagining you in bed with Susanna…

Terry looked at her. He had really never thought about how she felt thinking about him and Susanna together. She must've been devastated, not once but twice… Should he wait until she recovers her memory?

- I want you to forget about all that…, he said

Candy looked at him opening her beautiful eyes

- I think I forgot enough stuff as it is…, she said

- Sorry, bad choice of words in these circumstances, but you see what I mean…

Candy smiled.

- Freckles, do you have an answer for me? He asked

Candy wasn't so sure after what Neil had just told her, that they were lovers… No, it can't be! She couldn't have been that desperate!!!! She didn't want to tell Terry about it, since was couldn't tell him, without the shadow of a doubt, that she hadn't slept with Neil and forget about it… She was confused, but the thought of being Terry's wife, made her feel safe, secured… Annie was right, it was better for her to be Terry's wife when her memory comes back to confuse her some more.

- Yes, Terry, I will marry you, she finally said

Terry smiled, approached her, took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips passionately.

- You will?

- Yes

- Did you think it over?

- I did…

- So you know what it implies…?

- Juliet needs a mother and Anthony needs a father

- And I need a wife…

- You think I'm going to back down because you want to sleep with your wife?

- Well with your memory, the confusion… I thought that…

- Terry, I might have lost part of my memory, but I remember one thing: I desire you with all my body, since I was a teen, and that hasn't changed…

Terry blushed lightly and he had a little laugh.

- Oh Candy…he said moved, I want to make love to you right now on the couch…

But he wasn't moving.

- But I think it's worth waiting for our wedding night…

- Oh…, said Candy, all right…

- The next time I make love to you, I want to be married to you…

- All right, said Candy smiling, why didn't you think like that the first time?

- Because you were like a mirage in the desert for me, I was afraid you were going to disappear…

- Seriously?

They burst out laughing and they hugged.

- So the fact that I don't have my memory back is fine with you? Maybe my memory is going to come back with troubles…, she said

- Candy, maybe the marriage is going to bring your memory back, maybe not, but I don't care… we're going to be a family with our children

- Yes…, she said smiling, when?

- How about in 2 weeks? I would say right now, but I'm sure my mother would want at least a small party…

- In two weeks then, said Candy

Terry was tickling her with his lips on her neck, Candy was laughing.

- I'm going to go before I forget my good resolutions, said Terry walking to the door

- Good night Terry, said Candy, I'm not walking to the door, since I'm lusting after you…

- Freckles, please… have pity, said Terry leaving and closing the door

Candy burst out laughing.

**********

Juliet was literally jumping of joy, when Candy and Terry told her the news. She was with Eleonor in the living room and Candy and just arrived with Terry and little Anthony…

- You're getting married? She said smiling

- Yes, said Terry, Candy is going to be your new mummy

- And Anthony is going to be my brother?

- Yes, said Candy smiling

- Yay!!! Said jumping to Candy's neck

Everybody burst out laughing. Eleonor hugged them and congratulated them.

- I'm so happy for the two of you! She said, I wish you all the happiness in the world

- Thank you mother, said Terry

- Thank you Miss Baker

- You can call me mom now, said Eleonor to Candy

- That's very nice of you, said Candy smiling

- Of course we need to celebrate your engagement…

- Mum, started Terry

- Come on Terry, said his mother, we're going to have a reception, I'll take care of everything

- Candy, said Terry are ok with that?

- Of course I am, said Candy, let your mother be happy for us

- All right then…, said Terry nothing too big ok?

- All right, said Eleonor smiling, thank you Candy, I think I'm going to be one of the rare women who love their daughters in law

- I'm happy you're going to be my mother in law too!

They hugged. Juliet who was with Anthony approached them to say.

- We're going to be one big happy family, with a mom and a baby brother! Said Juliet

- Yes, said Terry smiling

- Can I call you "mommy" now? Asked Juliet to Candy

Candy looked at her moved. Juliet was so sweet. Candy looked at Terry who approved with his eyes, and then she turned to Juliet and said:

- Yes, you can, said Candy smiling

- Yay! Said Juliet, thank you mommy!

- Yay! Said Anthony imitating his future sister

They all burst out laughing and started talking about the wedding preparations, the date…

**********

Then they went to the Andrew Mansion with the children to announce the news. The whole family was sitting in the big living room. Albert saw them and he stood up.

- Well look who's here? He said

- Hello everybody said Candy

- Hello…

- Please have a seat, said Albert

The Reagans were also there and Candy's eyes met Neil's who had an ironic smile. She looked away.

- Thank you, said Terry

- So what brings you by?

- Well Albert, we came to tell you that we're getting married

- Congratulations! Said Albert

- Yes, said Annie, that's great!

- And everybody, said Candy, this is Juliet

- Hello, said the others

- Juliet, this is your Auntie Annie, your uncle Archie, uncle Albert…, that's Leslie...

- Hello…, said Juliet

- Hi…

- Mommy, said Juliet, can I play with Leslie?

- Yes of course, said Candy

Juliet took Leslie by the hand and followed by her faithful Anthony, they went to sit on a corner play with some toys left there by Leslie.

- You're going to stay for dinner right? Said Albert

- Yes, we will, said Terry

- Where are Patty and Alistair? Said Candy

- They're still abroad, we're going to send them a telegram, they should be back in time for your wedding, said Annie, when is the wedding?

- In two weeks, said Terry

- So fast? Said Neil, what do you have anything to hide?

Candy looked at Neil with mean eyes.

- We're just in a hurry to be live together , said Terry and if weren't for my mother who want a big ceremony, I would've married her today

- But Terry you're marrying a girl who doesn't remember what she did in the last few years, are you sure you know her? Said Eliza

- I know what I need to know…, said Terry

- What if she did something she's not proud of? Said Eliza

- Do you have something to say Eliza? Said Terry annoyed

Neil was looking at his sister with killer eyes.

- I'm just saying that she can't tell you everything since she doesn't remember, said Eliza

- Do you know anything I don't Eliza? Said Candy

- Of course I do, since you don't remember…

- Then say something!

- My sister is just teasing, as usual, said Neil really fast

Candy thought it was odd… A butler arrived and announced that dinner was served. They all went to have dinner in a happy atmosphere. The Great aunt was sulking as usual resenting Candy's presence with her offspring she had dared give her beloved nephew's name. What a disgrace! The children got along fine, a maid came to get them so they could have dinner in the kitchen. After dinner, Candy was going to the wash room when Neil cornered her.

- You're marrying that loser? How could you? Maybe I should tell him…

- Get away from me! You creep! You can tell him anything you want, I don't care! He's not going to dump me, he wants me, with my luggage and if you don't want him to brake your nose, you better shut your mouth!

- You've got a ready tongue...

- And you stop spreading those lies to your sister…

- They're not lies...

- If it was the truth, you would've told Terry already…

- Maybe I'm keeping it for the right moment…

- You're not invited to the wedding, if that's what you're planning… I don't believe your lies… Terry won't believe them either

- You trust him that much… after what he did to you?

- You don't know more than me, what he did, since you weren't in Paris with us! Stop bugging me! Leave me alone Neil! Get a life!

- But I… love you…

- Well you have a really weird way to show it!!!!

Neil leaned to kiss her; Candy kicked him between his legs and slapped him. Terry arrived at that moment.

- Is everything all right?

- It's peachy honey, said Candy

- Ok. You're ready to go?

- Yes, said Candy

Neil was looking at Terry with mean eyes…Candy was walking away.

- I don't think I've ever been blow off that way by a girl…you're a wuss with no balls whatsoever!

- You're going to hit me again...

- I think my fiancée already took care of that… you're not worth it anyway, you're a bloody coward!!!!

Neil was sulking. He tried, but Candy didn't believe his lies…he was angry at himself… And Grandchester was winning her all over again… he never really lost her to begin with. He had her even when Anthony was still in the picture, that's how much Candy loved Terry, more than Anthony…

**********

Terry dropped off Juliet at his mother's and he drove Candy to her apartment.

- That Great aunt really hates you does she?

- You saw that…

- She looked at Anthony with very mean eyes… he's just a child

- She's upset that her beloved nephew died in the accident and that the baby and I survived…

- That's not a reason to look at a poor baby with such mean eyes…

- Who knows with that old hag, she's probably blaming me for her nephew's death. She always said that as an orphan I was the bearer of bad luck

- Well you were the best thing that's ever happened to me…you reconciled me with my mother…you remember that right?

- I remember school up until our break up… then it's the blank…

- But you were already a nurse, why didn't you continue?

- I had just finished school and in the mean time I had become a registered nurse… all those years of experience… I just didn't want to start over, and with my amnesia, who knows what I would or wouldn't remember? People's lives were at stake…

- You were right … the model thing

- That's kind of fun…

- Especially the attention of rich folks

- Do you know how many invitations I get after a show?

- Kind of what I get in my dressing room?

- Women invite you?

- What? I am good looking!

- I know that, but the nerve of some women…they knew you were a married man

- Well they want something, they try… they forget about morals

- And did you respond to some invitations?

- I was a married man Freckles, faithful to my marriage vows…

- Right… what about since you became a widower?

- Well, since I found myself free again, I came after you…

- Good answer, said Candy smiling

- What about you? Do you respond to some of the invitations?

- Knowing that it mostly implied a roll in the hay… I prefer not to and go back home to my little boy…

- That's my girl!

They burst out laughing.

- By the way, did you see me with Neil earlier?

- Yes, I had to restrain myself no to run and hit him

- Or you wanted to see what was going to happen, if I was going to let him play with me…

- I trust you Freckles, it's him I don't trust and I was right, he almost kissed you

- And I took care of him

- I saw that! I wouldn't want to be in his shoes…

- He told me we were lovers, said Candy suddenly

- What?

- Yes, and that Anthony found out and he married me so he wouldn't be ashamed to have been stolen by his mean cousin

- Did you believe him?

- No… I don't care how upset I was, I would never ever sleep with Neil Reagan…

- You don't remember sleeping with me…

- But for you it's different, I'm more likely to believe that I've slept with my ex boyfriend, then with my enemy… Terry

- I believe that too

- You still want to marry me without my memory?

- Yes, Freckles… all the Neil Reagans of the world are not going to stop this wedding with their lies… that's what Eliza wanted to say?

- Probably…

- They're wasting their time…

They got the building.

- I won't be coming up, he said

- I understand… you don't want to be tempted to sleep with me…

- We're going to be married soon Freckles. Not soon enough…but soon…

- I can at least get my goodnight kiss?

- Of course you can…

He pulled her and kissed her very lightly… and pulled away.

- What the hell was that? Said Candy

- What?

- You call that a goodnight kiss?

- I was just teasing, he said smiling

He pulled her and this time the kiss was deep, hungry and fiery. When they stopped …

- Good night Freckles

- Good night Terry…

Candy got out of the car with her baby in her arms, feeling… aroused. It took her everything to turn around and beg Terry to come with her upstairs.

_"Two weeks, just two little weeks… oh my God, this is so hard! Candy you little slut!" she thought._

She went to bed thinking about Terry… Scotland…

**********

**_It was after Terry had made up with his mother. She was at the Andrew Mansion and the great aunt took her nephews to see some friends of the family, excluding Candy, of course._**

**_ - If you're not going, I won't go! Said Anthony_**

**_ - And make the great aunt hate me more? No, you go Anthony, I'll be fine_**

**_ - But what are you going to do?_**

**_ - I'll find something to do, don't worry…, said Candy_**

**_ - Yeah, like making out with Terry, said Eliza_**

**_ - What? Said Anthony_**

**_ Candy became bright as red._**

**_ - She has the hots for him, don't you know that Anthony? She continued_**

**_ - I know you've got the hots for him, you can't stop talking about him…_**

**_ - No, it's because..._**

**_ - Enough Eliza! No more lies!_**

**_ - But Anthony…, said Eliza_**

**_ - Anthony, Eliza! Said the great aunt, we have to go!_**

**_ - Candy, said Anthony, I'll see you tonight then…_**

**_ - Have a good time, said Candy_**

**_ Anthony walked away. Eliza approached Candy._**

**_ - You two timing slut! I'm going blow you out of the water if it's the last thing I do…_**

**_ - Bite me! Said Candy_**

**_ Eliza left. Candy was alone, so she took a horse in the stables and went for a ride. She met Terry on his own white horse, Sheila._**

**_ - Miss Freckles…_**

**_ - My name is Candice_**

**_ - You do know that falls into deaf ears? And that I'm just teasing you…?_**

**_ Candy burst out laughing._**

**_ - I love your laugh, he said, like I love seeing you…_**

**_ - And the fact that I have a boyfriend just makes it more exciting?_**

**_ - I don't see any ring on your finger, so for me, the race is still on…until you say I do to your flower boy, I'm going to come after you…_**

**_ Candy felt so weird excited to see Terry so passionate about her. She liked it and she liked him…_**

**_ - Where are you going? He asked_**

**_ - Just riding..._**

**_ - Where's the rest of your gang?_**

**_ - Out, with their great aunt_**

**_ - They left you behind?_**

**_ - The great aunt and I don't really get along…_**

**_ - Why am I not surprised…?_**

**_ - I thought you'd be happy to see me alone…_**

**_ - "happy" doesn't even begin to define what I'm feeling right now.._**

**_ Candy smiled. They had fun, riding, racing. Then…_**

**_ - You want to come over and have some tea?_**

**_ - I just love your British accent when you talk about tea…is your mother still there?_**

**_ - She had a appointment with her agent, she's going to be back for dinner tonight_**

**_ - So we're going to be alone?_**

**_ - The staff is there…_**

**_ - You know what I mean_**

**_ - Or you can go back to your mansion…, he said_**

**_ - And be bored all alone? No, I'll have tea with you…_**

**_ They got off their horses and they went inside the mansion. It was a little cool inside, so there was a fire in the chimney. They both sat on the couch in front of it. A maid came in with a tray with tea and sandwiches. She served them._**

**_ - Thank you Molly, said Terry_**

**_ - Do you need anything else, Master Terrence?_**

**_ - That would be all, thank you._**

**_ - Enjoy your tea, sir, miss_**

**_ - Thank you, said Candy_**

**_ The maid was barely out of the room that Candy and Terry jumped on each other, kissing passionately. Candy knew it was not very nice to Anthony, but she couldn't help herself, she was dying to kiss Terry and it was so good. Riding the horse with Terry only made her more excited. Terry was right, she didn't have any ring on her finger and the sneaking around was priceless… _**  
**_ Terry's hand was inside her blouse pinching her nipple. Candy and a moan of pleasure. Her hands were on his chest; she unbuttoned his shirt and was caressing him… Terry left her lips to kiss her neck, her eyes were closed savouring the moment…Terry's mouth was on her right tit, his left hand pinching the left one… Candy was floating on a cloud with pleasure; she was getting seriously aroused…_**

**_ - Terry, she said_**

**_ - Don't worry, he said, we're not going to go all the way unless you want me to… _**

**_ He took her lips again and his hand was in her panty… Candy had to call upon all the forces of the universe so she wouldn't tell Terry to go all the way… They didn't go all the way but Candy got a good idea of what an orgasm was that day…_**

**_ When she left the castle, she went to the school to see Annie. Patty was out with her grandmother._**

**_ - Candy? You look…flushed_**

**_ - Annie, I need your help._**

**_ - With what?_**

**_ Candy was wearing a shirt; she undid the top buttons…_**

**_ - Oh my God! Said Annie, is that what I think it is?_**

**_ - A hickey, yes! _**

**_ - Anthony?_**

**_ - No…_**

**_ - Then who?_**

**_ - Terry…, said Candy with a little voice_**

**_ - You little slut! Said Annie laughing out loud_**

**_ - Can you cover that up for me?_**

**_ - With some foundation, ok…_**

**_ - I have my make up kit at the villa, but I don't want to risk finding the other had already come back_**

**_ - So, how far did you get?_**

**_ - Second base…_**

**_ - Oh my God!_**

**_ - It was just marvellous…_**

**_ - I'll say! Said Annie, you've got a hickey from the son of the duke!!!!_**

**_ - Not a word to anybody, not even to Patty_**

**_ - I'm your sister Candy; you don't need to tell me, mum's the word. _**

**_ - Thanks Annie, I need your perfume too…_**

**_ - Sure, you're reeking Grandchester's cologne all over the place… maybe you should take a quick shower…_**

**_ - You're right…, thanks sis_**

**_ Candy took a shower and she borrowed a shirt from Annie's…Candy went back to the mansion and she found the others were back._**

**_ - Well Candy, where were you?_**

**_ - I was with Annie…_**

**_ - Did you change your clothes?_**

**_ - I spilled juice on my shirt, so Annie gave me one of her shirts to wear, Candy lied_**

**_ - You weren't too bored? Said Anthony _**

**_ - No, I was fine… I just have a little headache, I would like to go and lie down before dinner…_**

**_ - Fine, said Anthony, I'll see you later then…_**

**_ Candy went to her room and all she could think about was her very erotic afternoon, she wanted to go and join Terry and go all the way…_**

**********

Candy turned in her bed.

_"What a slut I was…I wouldn't trade those lusty moments with Terry for all the money in the world, they were so good! But I didn't get to second base with Anthony; he barely touched me, while Terry was always all over me…Whatever happened in Paris I don't remember, all I know is that I want Terry now… in two weeks, two little weeks."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgotten Passion**

**Chapter 8**

**"The wedding preparations"**

The planning of the wedding was a little bit crazy. Annie was offering her the dress and Candy quit her job. She told Terry about it during one of his visits.

- You don't have to stop working you know Freckles, he said

- But I want to… I want to raise the children and be there for them. The agency is Annie's, so if I want to go back I can…

- I just wanted you to know that I was ok with you working…

- I know, thanks Terry…, she said smiling

- I want you to feel comfortable

- I will be taking care of the children, you know how much I love being a mom

- I wish I had given you your first child…

- Me too, but things are what they are… I had my baby with Anthony

- But I love him as if he were my own; he's part of you and you're part of me, so he's part of me and he's going to be my son…

- And I'm going to be Juliet's mother…

- My mother is throwing us a small engagement party…

- "Small", how many people does that involve for Eleonor Baker?

- 50, 200…

- That's "small", all right…

- Come on, it's going to be fun…, your family is going to be there, minus the awful Reagans and the mean old hag…

- That's music to my ears! Said Candy smiling, thank you!!!

He approached her and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, they moved to the couch, and they were touching each other, then they stopped, breathless. They looked at each other.

- Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?

- Scotland? She said

- Yes…

- I was crazy to do all that…behind Anthony's back, she said blushing

- I didn't force you…

- I know, I wanted it, I wanted you…

- That was the best summer of my life…

- It was… until we went back

- And you're lovely cousin got her little revenge on us… Everything went wrong from the moment!

- I don't think I've ever hated her more than at that moment, said Candy

**_It was back to school time and the students were going back to St. Paul. On the train taking them back to London, Candy was with Anthony in the hallway._**

**_- Candy, you've been preoccupied with something, you can talk to me_**

**_- Anthony, I think we need to take a break, she said_**

**_- A break?_**

**_- Yes…_**

**_- You want to be with Grandchester, right?_**

**_- But I…_**

**_- I see the way you look at each other every time you're in the same room together…_**

**_- I… just very confused, Anthony. I need some time to think…_**

**_- Because of that bastard son of a duke…!!! He said angry_**

**_- I can't help how I feel Anthony… I'm sorry_**

**_- But Candy, I love you…I want a future with you. Grandchester is just after you because he can't have you, because you're with me…!_**

**_- What? He can't want me, for me? Said Candy upset_**

**_- It's not what I meant_**

**_- Then what did you mean? You think it's a macho thing?_**

**_- No…_**

**_- Anthony, I'm love with Terry. I can't lie to you anymore. I like being with him_**

**_- When are you with him…?_**

**_- When you guys get invited and leave me…I would go for a ride and sometimes I would meet him_**

**_- That's why you didn't mind staying, you went to meet your lover!!!!_**

**_- My lover? I'm not your wife, Anthony!_**

**_- How could you do this to me…? After everything I did for you?_**

**_- I'm sorry if I hurt you… Anthony, it was not my intention. But don't play the guilt trip on me… I'm happy you got your uncle adopt me… but it doesn't mean we had to end up together… I'm not your private property!_**

**_- You're mine Candy! Damn that son of a bitch!_**

**_"Your favourite actress, Eleonor Baker is Terry's mother…" thought Candy, Terry told me his deepest secret… he trusts me… and I love him"_**

**_- Anthony, please accept this…_**

**_- You're going to be with him and I'm going to be humiliated…_**

**_- This is not about you; it's about me and my feelings. People break up every day Anthony. That's life_**

**_- But I love you…_**

**_- I love you too… but I need to explore my feelings for Terry. I'm sorry Anthony_**

**_Candy left and she went to sit with her friends. Anthony went back to his compartment with his cousins._**

**_They went back to school and Candy could feel the cold shoulder from her cousins, Archie and Alistair. The night before school started, Alistair called her room._**

**_- Candy…_**

**_- Alistair, you're angry at me too?_**

**_- No, I'm not… I just want you to be happy_**

**_- Thank you Alistair_**

**_- You really love Terry to break up with Anthony for him…_**

**_- Even if I don't end up with Terry, I can't be with Anthony if I'm thinking about someone else…_**

**_- You're right. He will understand when he calms downs…_**

**_Then she got a call from Archie._**

**_- Candy…_**

**_- Hi Archie…_**

**_- How could you be in love with that lout!?_**

**_- Archie!_**

**_- Why are you hurting me like that?_**

**_- I thought I was hurting Anthony…_**

**_- You know what I mean…_**

**_- No I don't! And I don't want to hear it!_**

**_- Candy…_**

**_- I have to go Archie, bye!_**

**_Candy hung up the phone before he could add anything else. Archie was with Annie, and Candy was not interested in him one bit! There was only one phone call she was looking forward to…and when the phone finally rang…_**

**_- Freckles…._**

**_- Terry!_**

**_- How are you? How was your trip?_**

**_- I broke up with Anthony_**

**_- During the trip?_**

**_- Yes…_**

**_- Oh…_**

**_- I was expecting another reaction from you…_**

**_- It's just that I didn't you'd ever do it…_**

**_- Don't tell me it was only fun when I had a boyfriend…_**

**_- Don't put words in my mouth…I'm very happy…_**

**_- All right then, let's start over…_**

**_- All right._**

**_They hung up the phone. Terry called her back._**

**_- Freckles?_**

**_- Terry?_**

**_- How are you? How was your trip?_**

**_- I broke up with Anthony…_**

**_- YESSSS!!!!!!_**

**_Candy burst out laughing._**

**_- Don't tell me you're doing the happy dance!_**

**_- What if I were?_**

**_- I'd like to see that with my own eyes…_**

**_- Your wish, my command!_**

**_Candy was laughing. A few seconds later, she heard noise on her balcony and Terry arrived dancing…_**

**_- Heaven, I'm in heaven. And my heart beat so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek… _**

**_Candy approached him and they danced together cheek to cheek, singing and laughing. When they were done, their lips were welded and their tongues were searching each other, caressing, playing with each other, while their hands were doing the same thing…_**

**_- We have to celebrate, said Terry_**

**_- How?_**

**_- I'm going to ask for the permission to take you out of the school one evening, for a candlelight dinner_**

**_- Candlelight?_**

**_- Dinner and a movie? We could have dinner and go to the cinema after_**

**_- Don't we have a curfew?_**

**_- I'm the son of the duke Freckles…_**

**_- Right…_**

**_- All right then, she said_**

**_- I love you Candy, he said_**

**_- I love you Terry_**

**_They made out for a while, then Terry left before they went too far._**

**_On Friday, they were both on the pretend Pony hill talking, not knowing that Eliza was spying on them._**

**_- We're going out tonight, he said_**

**_- All right_**

**_- Dinner and a movie…_**

**_- And a dance…_**

**_- You want to dance too… I can find a restaurant with a band…we could dance a few slow…_**

**_- And the horizontal mambo, she said with a little voice_**

**_- What? He said surprised, are you sure?_**

**_- Yes… I want to celebrate our love tonight…_**

**_- You're going to drive me nuts, he said looking at her_**

**_- Why don't you kiss me?_**

**_- Because if I kiss you right now, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to wait until tonight…_**

**_Candy burst out laughing, then she and Terry held hands and left in search for a make out spot. Eliza was too happy to have something to destroy Candy. There was a room in Saint Paul, where couples would go and have fun. It was unoccupied… and the nuns never checked there, since it was unoccupied… Eliza knew about it, for having using it herself. She was ready to ruin it for everybody, just to get Candy and Terry busted…_**

**_Candy and Terry went out in Terry's car. They had dinner in a nice restaurant, they went to the movies where they barely watched it and after making out for two hours, they only wanted to jump on each other, so they were going back to Saint Paul with the firm intention of using the unoccupied room. Candy had some clean sheet for the bed and she changed it. Terry approached her and they started kissing, taking their clothes off… when they were in their undergarments, still kissing, the door opened and the reverend mother, other nuns, priests, the archbishop, who was there for a visit… the scandal was total… Eliza was gloating; she had dragged Anthony with her, just to make him see what Candy was up to with Terry… Anthony jumped on Terry and started punching him, they starting exchanging blow after blow…The nuns were screaming, the priests were screaming… it was chaos_**

- It was the beginning of the end, said Candy

- I made a deal so you could stay…

- And I followed you to the airport, but I missed you…

- Did I tell you how much I hate Eliza…? I never got to make love to you…

- I regretted that too… The students were angry at Eliza for ruining the unoccupied room for everybody!!!!

- I can imagine… the bishop was visiting… We really made the school look bad...

- Enough with that! Said Candy

- Mommy, daddy! They heard

Little Anthony was walking to them.

- How did he get out of his crib?

- He's quite the little acrobat, said Candy smiling

Candy picked him up

- Hello Anthony, she said smiling

- Hey buddy! Said Terry

- Let me go change him, we have to go shopping for his wedding clothes…

- And Juliet needs shoes, I think…, said Terry

So Terry took them to his mansion, where his mother was waiting for them, with Juliet.

- You're finally here! Said Eleonor

- Hi Mommy, hi Anthony! Said Juliet, hi daddy

- Hi Juliet, said Candy smiling

Anthony was put on the ground by his mommy and he ran to Juliet.

- Well, said Terry, I'm going to let you guys do the shopping, I have things to take care of…

- All right Terry, said Candy kissing him on the lips

- Bye guys, said Terry smiling

- Bye daddy! Said Juliet

Candy, Eleonor and the children, went shopping. Eleonor had dark glasses on in case she gets recognised by the fans.

- I'm so happy you're finally marrying Terry! It should've happened years ago!

- Destiny had other plans…

- Terry was devastated after your second break up… especially when he had to write you that letter… but everything is fine now. You're back together!!

Candy remained silent. A letter? What letter? Terry sent her a letter after their break up? She had to find that letter. Where could it be?

They finished their shopping and Candy left Anthony with Eleonor.

- I won't be long, she told her

- Take all the time in the world. I love having him with me, you know...

- Thank you, said Candy smiling

Candy went to see Albert. He was in his study and he was surprise to see her.

- Candy? What's wrong?

- Albert, did I receive a letter from Terry, after I came back from Paris?

Albert looked at her.

- You remember?

- No, Eleonor just let it slip…

- Oh…

- So, did I?

- Yes, you did…

- Do you know where that letter is?

- Yes…

- Where is it?

- I have it…

- You have it? Why?

- Because you gave it to me… you refused to open it…

- So I didn't read it?

- No, you didn't… you were so upset, you didn't want to hear about Terry…

- Can I have it now?

- Are you sure you want to read it? So close to the wedding? What if it changes things?

- Albert, I'm only sure of one thing: I'm going to marry Terry…

- What if what's in the letter….?

- Albert, please, give it to me… I want to read it…!

- Are you sure?

- Yes!

- All right

Albert opened a drawer with a key and took the envelope addressed to Candy, by Terry's handwriting and gave it to her. Candy took it with a shaky hand. She opened the letter and read it…

_My darling Candy_

_As I write you these words, my heart is broken into a millions pieces. Susanna is very sick and there's no cure to her illness. I know I promised you a future together, but my Freckles, as much as I love you, I can't abandon Susanna now, I have to see her through, for our daughter, for her saving my life all those years ago. I can't abandon her now to be with you now, you and I know that we're going to feel guilty and the grief and the guilt will eventually destroy our relationship…This duty that I am cursed with, I can't let it go now… _

_Maybe I'm arrogant, but I'm asking you, despite of everything to wait for me…The duty I was cursed with is almost over. Maybe it's cold and harsh for me to say so, but it's the reality; when Susanna passes away, we will be free to be together… Maybe it's bad to talk like this, maybe it's bad to think about the future in these circumstances; it's the circle of life… but I also have no right to leave you hanging…Life is too short, my love. If you have plans to continue your initial project, to marry Anthony, go ahead. You deserve a man who loves you, who would do anything for you…and I know Anthony loves you as much as I do…_

_The ball is in your court, my love; you can wait for me, or live your life with Anthony…_

_I will love you forever, and I hope one day you'll put the million pieces of my heart back together…_

_I'm so sorry for disappointing you, yet again, but I know you understand me…_

_I love you,_

_Terry_

Candy was crying after reading the letter. They had to separate again because of Susanna… who had a terminal illness… How could fate be so cruel to them again?

- I didn't read the letter, so I married Anthony? Said Candy, oh my God! What was wrong with me? What happened in Paris? We broke up because of Susana again…! And I married Anthony…, why? After being with Terry, how could Anthony take me back?

- He loved you, said Albert

- I was a real slut! Oh my God!!!!

- Don't be so hard on yourself…all you wanted was to be with the man you loved…

- Oh Albert!

Albert approached her and hugged he, Candy was sobbing.

- It's going to be fine, since you're marrying Terry now…

- Yes, I'm not going to let anything come between Terry and I this time around…

Candy went back to pick up Anthony, then she went back to her apartment upset. Why did she marry Anthony? She must've known that Terry would come for her after he was freed from his duty. Why did she marry Anthony? And what if Anthony was still alive and Terry had told her what had happened to them?

_"What did I do? Why can't I remember?!!!"_

The reception Eleonor gave was big, full of celebrities and important people. Candy was with Terry but his assistant Eden, was there, hanging all over Terry. Candy was starting to get upset. She left Terry to go be with Annie and Archie.

- What's wrong? Said Annie

- That damn assistant is all over Terry

- Well, maybe she's an old mistress of his, said Archie

- I don't know, said Candy, but she's starting to get on my nerves

- Candy, said Annie, don't let him with her, go get your man!

- With pleasure!

Candy walked to Terry who was still with Eden and some other people

- Honey, she said, I have a head ache…

- Oh, said Terry smiling, then let me take you home. I'm sorry guys, I have to drive my fiancée home…

- All right, said Eden, bye boss

And she kissed him on the cheek. Candy was about to explode. They said goodbye to the others, to Eleonor and then they left. The children were at Candy's with the babysitter… In the car, Candy was sulking in silence.

- Freckles? What's wrong?

- Who's Eden?

- My assistant, he said

- Your assistant? Or your mistress?

- What's the matter?

- Why was she all over you like that???

- Candy, he said

- Are you sleeping with her?

- No!

- Then why was she behaving like your mistress?

- She was just a little exuberant…

- "A little"? She was ready to jump on you! It was a scandalous!

- She was exuberant, insisted Terry

- Why??? If you're not sleeping with her?

- Oh… you don't remember…right!

- I don't remember what?

- Well, when we met in Paris… I was with Eden…

- What?

- Well not going out with her, but I made insinuations that something might happen if we ended up together at the end of the ball…

- Oh…

- But I met you at the ball, with our masks on, something was attracting me to you…

- So let me get this straight… our meeting in Paris was due to chance?

- Yes…

- If you had found yourself with Eden, you would've slept her?

- I was a free man Candy…I wanted to have a woman I chose for once… not one that was forced on me because she saved my life! But I found you and Eden was not even an after thought in my mind!

- So today she was what? Taking her little revenge in public by making me think that something was going on between you two?

- Yep!

- Terry, how many women did you have since your wife died?

- Well, let's see, there was Barbara, Gina, Julie, Vanessa…

- What?

- I'm kidding! He said laughing at the expression on her face

- I respected my marriage vows… I met you right after my divorce…

- That's it…?

- Then Susanna was sick, and we had broken up again, so my mind was not thinking about hooking up with women… while I was waiting for her to die…

- Oh Terry…., she said with tears in her eyes

- Candy… after being with you in Paris, I couldn't be with any other woman… I had to win you back, if it was the last thing I did…

They had arrived in front of Candy's building.

- Thanks for the ride.

- I'll come and pick up Juliet tomorrow

- All right, she said

He leaned and kissed her on the lips and she got out of the car. Terry left. Candy went to her apartment. The babysitter was asleep. She got ready for bed… She thought about how she felt when Terry had to leave Saint Paul for her. How she felt when she saw his plane leave the ground without her… like a part of he heart was gone with him… and she was feeling he still had that part of her heart with him…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forgotten Passion**_

_**Chapter 9  
"The Wedding"**_

The sun was shinning at the Andrew Mansion, and Candy opened her eyes. It was her wedding day and she had spent the night at the mansion.… She was going to marry Terry, the love of her life. She had no memory of her wedding to Anthony and she felt sad. She had only seen the pictures, and she looked happy with Anthony… But it was after she came back from Paris, after sleeping with Terry… She gave her virginity to Terry and Anthony still took her back? Why? It was not the time to think about that now, on her wedding day with Terry… She went to take a shower, she was singing in the shower:

_ Spring is here  
The sky is blue  
(whoa-whoa-whoa)  
Birds all sing  
As if they knew  
Today's the day  
We'll say I do  
And we'll never be lonely anymore  
Because we're  
Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love  
Bells will ring  
The sun will shine  
(whoa-whoa-whoa)  
I'll be his and  
He'll be mine  
We'll love until  
The end of time  
And we'll never be lonely anymore  
Because we're  
Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love _

When she came out of the shower, Annie was there with the hairdresser and the aesthetician for her make up…

- Well hello there! Said Annie smiling, you're a happy camper!

- I'm marrying Terry, Annie! Do you realise how much I've been dreaming about this? Susanna ruined my life not once, but twice! My dream is finally coming true!

- I'm very happy for you! Said Annie smiling

- Juliet and Anthony?

- The maid is taking care of them, she's going to give them a bath and dress them up, and do Juliet's hair

- Great! Said Candy, where is Patty?

- She's getting ready, said Annie

- Thank God they got here on time! I'm so nervous!

- Everything is going to be fine…

Candy got ready. She was wearing a beautiful white satin dress, her breast was bigger after she had Anthony, which made the dress look prettier. Her hair was up with curls falling around her beautiful face.

- You look beautiful Candy, said Annie, now the tradition: something old…

- I got the crucifix Sister Maria gave me, said Candy

- All right, something new, continued Annie, here is a nice pearl necklace

- Thank you Annie

- Something borrowed, continued Annie, here is my handkerchief …

- Thank you, said Candy putting it in her little purse

- Something blue, said Patty coming in, here is a garter, lift your dress now

Candy smiled and lifted her skirt and Patty put the garter on her leg…

- Thank you girls! Thank you Patty for coming!

- Don't mention it! I had to see you realise your dream; marry Terry! Said Patty

There was knock on the door, it was Albert:

- May I come in? He asked

- Yes, said Candy, come in Albert

He was wearing a tuxedo and he was very handsome. He was smiling.

- Little one, you look absolutely marvellous!

- Thank you Albert, said Candy smiling

- Ready to marry the man you love?

- Yes, I am…I'm so nervous!

- Everything is going to be fine…

- If you say so…. Is Terry there?

- What do you think?

- I don't know, maybe he got cold feet?

- If it were up to Terry, he would've married you yesterday! He's there Candy… waiting to realise his dream, let's go!

The wedding was in the garden, outside. The guests were there, waiting. Terry was there, wearing a tuxedo, and very handsome, at the altar. Juliet was the flower girl. Anthony was too little to be the ring bearer but he was faithfully following his new sister on the aisle. The Canon by Pachelbel was playing. Annie and Patty the maid of honours preceded Candy. Candy arrived and walked to her groom at Albert's arms.

The ceremony started. Then came the time for the vows. Candy and Terry both pick up their children.

Terry started:

- Candice, I promise to be a good and faithful husband to you, and also a patient, loving father to Anthony, caring for him and providing for him as my own. I promise to be his strength and his emotional support, loving him with all my heart forever, like I will be loving you

- Terrence, I promise to be a good and faithful wife to you, and also a patient, loving mother to Juliet, caring for her and providing for her as my own. I promise to be her strength and her emotional support, loving her with all my heart forever, as I will be loving you  
The priest looked at the children in their parents' arms.

- And now Juliet, Anthony, do you promise to respect your new mommy an daddy? Do you promise to support their marriage and be a new family? Do you promise to accept the responsibility of being their children, and to encourage them and support them in your new life together?  
Juliet who had been rehearsing with her grandmother and Anthony smiled and said:

- I do…

She looked at Anthony who said:

- Do!

Everybody burst out laughing. Candy was moved and she was crying.

- I now pronounce you husband, wife, mother, father; a family! Said the priest, you may kiss the bride…

The bride and groom kissed, still holding their children in their arms.

- Yay! Said Anthony clapping hands  
The bride and groom burst out laughing with everybody in the assembly. The party started. The bride and groom had their first dance.

_ Like a leaf upon the wind I could find no place to land  
I dreamed the hours away, wondered every day  
Do dreams come true?  
Nobody loves me like you do_

_What if I never met you?  
Where would I be right now?  
Funny how life just falls in place somehow  
You touched my heart in places  
That I never even knew  
Nobody loves me like you do_

_I was words without a tune  
I was a song still unsung  
A poem with no rhyme  
Dancer out of time  
But now there's you  
Nobody loves me like you do_

_What if I never met you?  
Where would I be right now?  
Funny how life just falls in place somehow  
You touched my heart in places  
That I never even knew  
Nobody loves me  
Nobody loves me  
Nobody loves me like you do-oo-oo-oo-oo  
Nobody loves me like you do _

Terry was talking to his bride;

- This song is beautiful, he said

- It is, said Candy

- I love you, said Terry

- You do?

- You sound surprised…

- You never told me…

- What?

- Yes, you said, you desire me, you said you wanted me to be Juliet's mother… but you never said you loved me

- I assumed you knew, said Terry, why would I want to marry you?

- To give Juliet a mother…

- Oh my God Freckles! You have amnesia, but I thought you remembered how much I love you…

- You knew I had amnesia, you should've said it to me…I thought you only wanted me because of Juliet

- Oh my darling I'm so sorry! I took it for granted that you knew… How stupid can I be? I love you Candice Grandchester, with all the fibres of my body, from the moment I saw you, you were it…

_**It was a foggy night, on New Year's Eve. The party was going strong; there was a lot of Champagne. Candy had one glass and she was feeling dizzy… She went outside to get some air. She had stayed behind because of some paper work; as the newly adopted daughter of William Andrew, there were a lot of paper work to be filled, for her new id, heath card, sin card, passport etc… So Anthony and the others had left before, and she was following them on that cruise. She was with Georges Johnson, William Andrew's faithful right hand man. So she went outside hoping the cold air would sober her up a little… When her shawl, matching her pink evening gown flew away. A young man was standing on the deck, looking at the ocean and Candy saw tears in his eyes and she felt sad for him. She approached him to talk to him and she picked up her shawl in the process. But then:**_

_**"What in the world am I doing? This is none of my beeswax! I'm going back to the party…"**_

_**So she turned around and started to walk away when she heard:**_

_**- Yes, may I help you? What do you want from me? Said the young man**_

_**Candy closed her eyes and mad a face.**_

_**"Damn it!", she thought**_

_**Then she turned around and said:**_

_**- I was just walking around and I saw you there, you looked so sad… so I wanted to talk to you**_

_**- Really? I looked so sad, I scared you away?**_

_**- I just decided to mind my own business, said Candy**_

_**- You seem like a caring person; so I'm not worthy of your cause?**_

_**- No… yes… I mean… oh never mind! I'm going back to the party, you seem fine…**_

_**- Of course I'm fine; I don't know where you go the idea that I was sad…**_

_**- My mistake, said Candy knowing he was playing the tough guy, I'll leave you alone now…**_

_**And she started walking away.**_

_**- Wait…! Freckles!**_

_**Candy turned around.**_

_**- What did you just call me?**_

_**- You've got freckles on your nose…**_

_**- That doesn't mean that's my name!**_

_**- Since you came all the way over here; why not stay with me for a while… and keep me company?**_

_**Candy looked at him. That was a way for him to let her know that he wanted company, he didn't want to be alone. How could she resist?**_

_**- All right, not for long… it's cold out here, she said**_

_**- I've got my coat on, since I was planning to say here for a while…**_

_**He took his coat off and put it on Candy's shoulders before she could say anything. She smelled his nice cologne and it made her dizzier than the Champagne! The coat was nice and warm.**_

_**- Oh… thank you. So why aren't you celebrating?**_

_**- I have nothing to celebrate…**_

_**- You're alive, in good health I assume… that's reason enough for me…Do you know how many people die, wishing they could leave to see the new year?**_

_**- You're right! I should stop feeling sorry for myself and celebrate with a pretty girl with freckles…**_

_**Candy smiled…A new song was starting, they heard it from afar. He looked at her:**_

_**- May I have this dance, Miss Freckles? Then I'll let you go…**_

_**- All right, she said**_

_**He took her in his arms; Candy had her head on his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat, she felt even warmer in his arms, she closed her eyes and danced to the music. The song was "Strangers in the night" by Franck Sinatra.**_

_**Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through.**_

_**Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
Something in your smile was so exciting,  
Something in my heart,  
Told me I must have you.**_

_**Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment  
When we said our first hello.  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away and -**_

_**Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night.**_

_**Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away -**_

_**Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night.**_

_**Do dody doby do  
do doo de la  
da da da da ya**_

_**Candy was floating on air. Her eyes were closed, she was savouring the moment. She had never felt that way before. Long after the song was over, they remained in each other's arms, until…**_

_**- Miss Candy? They heard**_

_**The enchantment was gone and Candy left Terry's arms…**_

_**- Mr. George, she said**_

_**- Are you all right Miss Candy?**_

_**- Yes, I was just…**_

_**She looked at the young man. She took his coat off, gave it back to him and she was cold again.**_

_**- Thank you, she said**_

_**- You're welcome anytime, he said**_

_**George took his coat off and put it on her shoulders.**_

_**- Thank you Mr. Georges**_

_**- You're going to catch a cold, Miss Candy, let's go inside…**_

_**The young man looked at her, he put his coat back on and he walked away. Candy walked away with George.**_

_**- Bye Miss Freckles!**_

_**- Bye! Said Candy**_

_**Candy was walking with George.**_

_**- Do you know that young man, Miss Candy?**_

_**- No… do you know him?**_

_**- He's from an English noble family, his father is the Duke of Grandchester…**_

_**- The son of a Duke?**_

_**"I wonder why he was crying" she thought**_

- Strangers in the night, said Candy

- Lovers at first sight, said Terry, I've loved you from that moment Candy

- Me too, I just didn't want to admit it to myself… every body expected me to be with Anthony… but my heart was with you, from that moment on... I love you Terry…

- I love you , Candy

He leaned and kissed her on the dance floor. When the dance was over, everybody clapped their hands. Then they danced with their friends and family members. Candy was dancing with Terry when she saw Eden.

- You're not dancing with her! Said Candy

- Well, said Terry

- If you don't want to spend your wedding night alone, just try and dance with her!

- Candy, come on…!

- Terry, I'm your wife, you're going to fire Eden and hire a man…

- What? But…

- Terry, you almost slept with her…

- But I didn't, I met you…

- It's the intention that counts…

- Candy…

- Isn't it what they say for gifts?

- All right Freckles, I'm going to get rid of Eden…

- Good, you can dance with her now, if you want…, said Candy walking away with a satisfied smile

Terry danced with Eden and told her that her services were no longer needed.

- Why? Your wife doesn't trust me?

- I told her the truth and she doesn't like me working with a woman I almost had an affair with…

- Terry…I waited so long for you to notice me. I was ready to stay in the back burner and be your mistress, but you were faithful to your wife… when you took me to Paris, I thought I finally had you, but you put that ridiculous condition and you ended up with her!

- Eden….

- I was quitting my job, Terry. You married the woman you loved more than anything, I can't stay a look at you be happy with her… with Susanna you were miserable and I liked the fact that you were confiding in me…, Good luck Terry. Be happy…

- Good bye Eden…, said Terry

Eden left the dance floor and left the party. She kissed her fantasies and dreams about Terry good bye.

Candy went to change and the newlyweds were ready to go. Terry had booked a room at the Peninsula Hotel for their wedding night. They said goodbye to their friends and family. They hugged the children. Eleonor was with them.

- You two go and have fun, don't worry about a thing…, said Eleonor smiling

- All right, said Candy smiling, bye baby, by princess…

- Bye mommy, bye daddy, said Juliet

- Bye bye! Said Anthony

- Bye kids, said Terry

The driver was waiting for them in front of the mansion. They left together for the Peninsula. They had a luxury suite. Candy got ready for her wedding night. They had managed to keep the press away from them; nobody knew they were getting married. They were going to sell pictures of the wedding later and send the proceeds to charity.

The newlyweds were finally ready. They started kissing, taking their robes off… Terry was practically swallowing Candy with his mouth. He made love to his wife and as they were moving, she felt like she was in some sort of trance, she was seeing different images at the same time, she was feeling a double pleasure, one in her mind, one physically…She had never felt like that before, or did she? What was happening, her head was spinning, the pleasure was getting bigger, and she continue moving with Terry inside of her, he was either kissing her neck or kissing her lips and when they both reached the climax they both yelled loudly and they were shaking… breathless. Candy had calmed down physically, but her mind continued to spin out of control… Terry thought she was sleeping, so he kissed her hair, held her in his arms and fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, the place beside him was empty and so was the suite…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Forgotten Passion**_

_**Chapter 10  
"Total Recall"**_

Candy was on her Pony hill reliving everything single thing that had happened to her and with it came the all the feelings, the confusions, the pain. She went back to the day Terry told her he was going back to Susanna in Paris… Terry had just left her suite.

_**Candy jumped on her bed and started crying like there was no tomorrow. She cried so much she had a headache and the pillow was soaking wet with her tears. The phone rang. She picked up.**_

_**- Hello, she said with a little voice**_

_**- Hello, may I speak to my husband please?**_

_**It was Susanna.**_

_**- Who is this?**_

_**- You know who this is, Candy… put Terry on the phone**_

_**- Since you're his wife, don't you have his cell phone number, or his suite number, this is my suite…**_

_**Susanna was dying, but she was being so mean on the phone, Candy didn't care.**_

_**- You had your fun with him, now he's coming back to me…and our daughter**_

_**"She's dying Candy, she's dying…" She thought**_

_**- We're getting married again….**_

_**Candy felt like they stuck a knife in her heart**_

_**- Congratulations, said Candy**_

_**- You really didn't think I was going to let him go that easily…**_

_**- Don't tell me you used your illness to get him back…**_

_**- To get him to dump you a second time… why don't you marry your nice fiancé and leave us alone…?**_

_**- You're a sick and twisted woman Susanna. Don't ever call me again! Good bye Susanna, said Candy hanging up**_

_**She packed her bags and went back to Chicago without seeing Terry. She had called Albert to tell her she was on her way home and if he could send the driver to pick her up, but Anthony showed up. Candy ran to him and he hugged her hard.**_

_**- Oh Anthony, I'm so sorry!**_

_**- Hush Candy we're going to talk later…**_

_**He kissed her on the lips. They went back to the mansion in silence. The others were out for the evening and Candy went straight to her bedroom. Anthony came to her room and sat on the bed. Candy was looking out the window.**_

_**- Anthony…, she said**_

_**- What is it?**_

_**- I made a big mess… I can't marry you**_

_**- What happened?**_

_**- I met Terry in Paris…**_

_**There was a silence. Then Anthony broke it.**_

_**- What happened?**_

_**- He had just got a divorce, and…**_

_**- You couldn't resist him! As usual! Damn it Candy! What about our plans?**_

_**- I don't think we should get married Anthony… I was with Terry, I slept with him…**_

_**- You gave him your virginity, said Anthony hurt**_

_**- I love him…**_

_**- Why did he dump you this time?**_

_**- The same reason…**_

_**- Susanna? Didn't you just say he was divorces? Did he lie to you just to get you in his bed?**_

_**- No, it was nothing like that… She has a brain tumour, she's dying… he's… he's marrying her again…**_

_**Candy was crying while saying those words. Anthony looked at her. He was happy he didn't have to make Terry's choice, duty or love? But how could Terry not be with his dying ex-wife? Candy is paying for it yet again! Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why did they have to go study in that damn college which allowed Candy to meet Terry?**_

_**- I'd like to be alone Anthony…, please…**_

_**- All right, said Anthony… I'll see you tomorrow**_

_**- You're going to tell the other that the wedding is cancel?**_

_**- Let's not talk about that now, just get some rest…**_

_**Anthony left the room. Candy cried herself to sleep. As the days went by, Anthony still hadn't cancelled the wedding. Candy thought he was just delaying the inevitable. He had taken a few days off and he went to see his father. During all that time, Candy had to pretend to be preparing her wedding, knowing it will never happen. Anthony came back and they went to talk in Candy's bedroom.**_

_**- Anthony, why haven't you cancelled the wedding?**_

_**- Well hello to you too!**_

_**- Oh Anthony! Why are you doing this? I know I deserve it… but please, stop it!**_

_**- Candy, he said approaching her look at me…**_

_**Candy was crying. Anthony wiped her tears.**_

_**- I told you when you went to Paris, to do whatever it was to find yourself… you saw Terry, had a fling with him and you came back… are you ready to get married now?**_

_**Candy looked at him like he had just fallen from the sky.**_

_**- What are you saying?**_

_**- I'm saying if you still want to marry me, let's do it!**_

_**- Anthony…**_

_**- Life goes on Candy…I still want to marry you. So let's forget about Paris and start over**_

_**- I don't deserve you…**_

_**- Would you stop punishing yourself? I forgive you…**_

_**- I love Terry Anthony…**_

_**- You love me too, right?**_

_**- Yes, but…**_

_**- That's good enough for me. I love you Candy. I want to be with you…Forget Paris…**_

_**- Forget Paris… sounds like a movie**_

_**Anthony smiled.**_

_**- So what do you say?**_

_**Candy thought about Terry, she had to move on, or she was going to go crazy…**_

_**- Let's get married..., said Candy, but if for any reason you want to back out, just tell me…**_

_**- I won't, now come on…**_

_**So Candy was still getting married, despite everything. But a few weeks later, Anthony came to see her in her room in the morning and found her in tears…**_

_**- Candy? What's wrong my love?**_

_**- I'm pregnant…**_

_**Anthony looked at her, devastated.**_

_**- You didn't use protection with him? He asked**_

_**- It's not infallible… I'm so sorry. I'm going to pack my bags and go to the Pony Home… unless you want me to stay so we can tell the news together**_

_**- What news?**_

_**- About the wedding been cancelled…**_

_**- Why would it be cancelled?**_

_**- Anthony, I'm having another man's baby…**_

_**- And I'm marrying you…it's going to be my baby… I love you Candy with your luggage… I prepared myself for this eventuality…**_

_**- Oh my God!**_

_**- Candy… listen to me. I almost lost you to Terry, again… I'm not letting you go. We're going to raise this baby together and all the others we're going to have… I love you**_

_**- Anthony, are you sure about this?**_

_**- Nobody is going to know…**_

_**- But we've never made love…**_

_**- They don't know that…**_

_**- Oh Anthony…this is too much. I can't ask you that… I can't marry you…**_

_**Candy left the room and she ran into William.**_

_**- Whoa, little one, what's wrong?**_

_**- Oh William! She said hugging him.**_

_**- Come to my office… there's a letter for you…**_

_**They walked to the office and he gave her the letter. It came from Terry…**_

_**- I'm not going to read it! She said**_

_**- Why not?**_

_**- I just won't read it! Terry ruined my life!**_

_**William took the letter and kept it.**_

_**- Anthony loves you…**_

_**- I know he does, and I keep betraying him with Terry! First in school, now…**_

_**- You slept with Terry?**_

_**- In Paris, said Candy crying and now I'm pregnant!**_

_**- Oh Candy, said William, come here**_

_**She approached him and William hugged her.**_

_**- Do you want to contact Terry?**_

_**- No, he's got enough on his plate to worry about…**_

_**- And he chose Susanna, yet again…**_

_**- She's got a brain tumour…**_

_**- Does that make it hurt any less?**_

_**- No, it doesn't… it hurts like hell! He chose her over me again!**_

_**Candy burst into tears. With her pregnancy, her hormones were making her very emotional. William was consoling her.**_

_**It took Anthony 3 month to convince Candy to marry him. Her belly was starting to show and everybody assumed Anthony was the father… So she married Anthony and he was the perfect husband… until the fatal night.**_

_**They were having dinner with the Great Aunt in Lakewood, who never hid her hatred for Candy. She had just found out that Anthony was not the father of Candy's baby, by some gossipy maid and she was confronting them.**_

_**- Is that the truth?**_

_**- That's none of your business Aunt Elroy…**_

_**- How could you take that slut back and marry her? Are you out of your mind?**_

_**- I love her! That's all that matters, and I love her baby too!**_

_**- I will not have her in this mansion! She's a common slut!**_

_**- If my wife is not welcome here, then so am I! Come on Candy, let's leave this hell hole!**_

_**- Anthony! Cried Aunt Elroy, no, come back!**_

_**Anthony took Candy and left in his car. He was driving fast, way too fast, he was upset.**_

_**- Anthony, slow down, said Candy, you're going too fast…**_

_**- That mean old hag! How could she do that?**_

_**- I am carrying another man's child…**_

_**- You're my wife, it's my child …!**_

_**- Anthony honey…please slow down…**_

_**But Anthony was so upset, going fast was making him feel better, but he didn't see the truck coming on the other side… then it was blank.**_

_**Candy was on a hospital bed, when she woke up…**_

_**- Finally, you opened your eyes, said Annie**_

_**- Where am i? She whispered**_

_**- Oh Candy! You're in the hospital…**_

_**- Hospital? Why?**_

_**- You had your baby...**_

_**- Baby? What baby?**_

_**- Oh my God, said Annie, let me get the doctor…**_

_**Annie, who had a big belly full with Leslie, went to get the doctor, who came with nurses and they did all sorts of test on Candy. She was fine with the exception of her memory…**_

_**- What's the last thing you remember? Said Annie**_

_**- I had just broken up with Terry after his big New York premiere…**_

_**- Oh my God!**_

_**- What?**_

_**- That was years ago, Candy… you're married to Anthony and you just gave birth to his baby...**_

_**- What? Oh my God! That's impossible!**_

_**A nurse arrived with a baby in her arms. Candy looked at her like she had 3 heads.**_

_**- My baby?**_

_**- Yes, said Annie**_

_**- Where's Anthony?**_

_**- He…**_

_**- What?**_

_**- He didn't make it!**_

_**- Oh my God! Said Candy bursting into tears, no! Not Anthony! No!**_

_**The nurse saw how upset Candy was and she left the room with the baby…It took Candy a while to calm down. Her body was hurting, she had a few ribs broken and some bruises. She finally was able to carry her baby and despite her memory loss, she loved the baby from the moment she laid her eyes on him. With Anthony gone, he was the only thing she had left of him…**_

_**- Your name is going to be Anthony, like your daddy, she said, he's in heaven, but I bet he's very happy up there…**_

_**The burial was like a nightmare… But baby Anthony helped her a lot. The doctors told her that her memory loss was temporarily… She left the mansion because of the Great Aunt's animosity, now she knows why… Annie gave her a job as a model since she forgot she was a nurse… she went to Paris again…**_

She was on her Pony Hill until night, when Terry found her.

- Candy… finally, you're here

She looked at him…

- Terry…

- What happened? Why did you leave me…?

- Terry, I remember…

- You got your memory back?

- Yes…

- When?

- While we were making love…I remembered when we did it for the first time, I even felt the pain…I was so confused… after the orgasm, which was out of this world… everything came back to me…

- So you remember our second break up?

- Yes… and all the feelings, the confusion, the pain that went with it… and Susanna, calling me to gloat…

- What?

- She called my suite after you left and she gloated…

- I'm so sorry for hurting you…

- I remember coming back, and Anthony taking me back, despite the fact that I had slept with you…

- He was a good man…

- Yes he was. He always defended me, no matter what and all I did was humiliate him…

- You fell in love with me… that's all Candy. Don't blame yourself

- How could I not? I hurt him…

- The accident was not your fault

- He had an argument with his aunt because of me! He was upset…

- It was still an accident…you have a beautiful little boy now, and Juliet, and me… we're a family

- That we are… I just needed to get used to the memories…

- I've looked for you everywhere, I even took the kids with me here…

- The children are here?

- Yes, I wanted all the help I could get to convince you to come back to us…

- Oh…, she said touching his face. I'm sorry I worried you…

- I called Miss Pony who finally told me you were here, on your Pony hill

- Let's go see the children, I miss them

- Can I get a kiss first?

- Of course she said smiling

Terry kissed her passionately. He was so happy to have found her. He was afraid she might have done something foolish like taking the plane… and fly to parts unknown. When they got to the Pony Home, Juliet and Anthony were playing with the other children. Juliet saw her and her face lit up.

- Mommy! She said running to her

- Hey! Here's my big girl! Said Candy hugging her hard

Little Anthony was running to his mommy too.

- Mommy! He said

Candy looked at him, it was the first time she saw him since she remembered he was Terry's son. She had tears in his eyes.

- And my little prince! She said carrying him to kiss him

She hugged him hard and she was crying. Juliet saw her cry and she went to see her friends leaving them alone. Candy walked back to the Pony hill with her baby. Terry followed her.

- Candy? What's wrong?

- Terry, I got my memory back and I also remembered something you should know…

- What? Said Terry worried

- It's about Anthony… my baby…

- What about Anthony?

- I got my memory back and I realised that Anthony and I never made love…

- What? But…

Terry looked at her, he looked at the baby, he had tears in his eyes.

- You mean… he's my son?

- Yes…

- Oh my God! Said Terry with tears coming down his cheeks, oh my God!

He took little Anthony in his arms.

- Daddy? Said the little boy

- Yes, daddy! I'm your daddy! You had it right the whole time buddy! I'm your daddy!

He was hugging his little boy, he was so happy.

- Daddy! Said Anthony laughing

Terry held him high in his arms. They were both laughing.

- I'm sorry for the name, I thought it was the last thing I had left from Anthony…

- He was a good man, I'm proud to have my son named after him… why didn't you consummate your marriage? Because you were pregnant?

- I think in his mind it felt like someone else's territory as long as I was pregnant… he was waiting for after a few months after the birth to…

- I'm so sorry… I love you Candy… You were pregnant and I was with Susanna …I should've been with you…

- She needed you for her final days, said Candy

- But calling you to gloat…

- Well that's jealousy… she knew you loved only me and that you never loved her…she just wanted to rub it to my face that love was not everything, despite your love for me, you kept choosing her…

- It was my duty… I'm so happy to have another chance with you…

- This time we're going to be together forever

- And have more kids…

- As many as you want…

- Well I'm British and I love our football and...

- You need 11 players, said Candy laughing, fine! 11 it is!

- Do you know how much I love you?

- Yes, I do, said Candy, for putting up with me… I love Terry

- I love you Candy

Juliet arrived to see if her mommy was fine.

- Mommy? Daddy? Is everything ok?

- Yes, my sweetie, said Terry

- Mommy is coming back?

- Yes, said Candy smiling

- Yeah!

They had a group hug.

- I love you mommy, daddy and Anthony

- We love you too, said the parents

- Love u! Said Anthony laughing

They burst out laughing. They walked back together to the Pony Home, before driving back to Chicago to their new life together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

Mary Hart from "Entertainment Tonight" was talking on television during her show:

- _About last night, the new shelter for homeless teenagers named "Anthony Brown" opens its doors yesterday in Chicago. The shelter was founded by Anthony Brown's widow, who is now married to the actor Terrence Grandchester, Candice White Andrew Grandchester… The couple who was expecting their first child together, got a surprise when the baby decided to be born on the same evening. Baby Terrencia Candice Eleonor was born a few hours later and weighed almost 10 pounds! Mommy and baby are said to be doing well. Daddy is crazy about her and Juliet and little Anthony, are very happy to have a new sibling. We wish the family all the best…._

Terry turned down the volume of the television in Candy's room at the hospital.

- It's so weird to see our business on television like that, said Candy

- I hope you're fine wit it

- They talked about the shelter, I'm glad…

- My little Cia is adorable, said Terry

- "Little"? Said Candy, a 10 pound baby is not little! I'm still wondering how she fit in my belly!

- The wonders of nature honey, said Terry kissing the baby on the forehead. Look at those cheeks! They're huge!

The room was full of flowers , cards, baskets of fruits, balloons, presents everywhere, from their families and friend and from the fans too!

- The fans! Said Candy stunned

- Well, I have to say, it's the first time I get presents for the baby from the fans, they love you!

- And I love you and our family

Anthony and Juliet where there too.

- I love you and our family, said Terry smiling, this makes 3 kids, 8 more to go…

- 8 more to go for what? Said Candy

- For our football-soccer team!

- Terry! Said Candy laughing

- You're going to have 8 more babies' mommy? Asked Juliet

- Now you see what you've done? Said Candy

- What? Said Terry playing innocent, yes we're going to have a soccer team!

- Yes! Said Anthony who loved soccer, which he played with his daddy a lot

They all burst out laughing.

Their friends and family came to see her. Eleonor Baker flew back from London where she was shooting a movie to see them.

Life was good for Candy and Terry, memory or no memory Candy knew one thing, that Terry was her soul mate and he knew it too, that's why when he got another chance with her, he didn't back down, he made sure they end up together, just like it should've been from the beginning.

And they lived happily ever after and had a lot of children!

**THE END**

**Well that's all folks! Thank you very much for reading and for all your reviews! Take care! :)  
**


End file.
